A Biggety Bombshell's Rape and Despair
by Inksaw114
Summary: (Non-Con Warning) Yang Xiao Long pounded by red hot dongs. Busty Yang rammed by the painal train. Goldilocks gets her pussy rocked. A smoking hot chick eats a whole lot of dick. Girl with beautiful legs ends up with fertilized eggs. Yang Xiao Long from RWBY tries to punch a pack of penises. The bombshell is cum-filled. Yangbang. (Voting period ended)
1. Vote Request

Hello everyone! Sorry about how the title is a massive tease, but this part isn't the actual story yet.

I'm thinking of writing a short one-shot rape/non-con story involving Yang Xiao Long from RWBY and (Spoilers?) a couple hundred grimm.

However, I am undecided on what time period the story should take place in, since I have ideas for both. Should it take place before or after timeskip? Or perhaps even during the fall of Beacon? Doesn't really matter, since it IS a one-shot smut fic. It's mostly a popularity contest on what outfit I'd have to describe (spoilers?) before it gets torn to shreds. Note that I do consider a robot arm as part of the clothing. It'll also determine the scenario for how it takes place.

So go ahead and say what you would like in the comments. Should Yang get the painal train/ Xiao Long gets the Long Dong in pre-timeskip or post-timeskip?

Also, if ya happened to come up with rhymes/puns/ quips for "girl gets da sex", go ahead and put it down (I'm very curious lmao)

I'll tally up the votes in like a day or two. Happy hunting!


	2. Vote Period End

Vote period ended! Thanks everyone!

Between and HentaiFoundry, looks like I'll be tearing up the pre-timeskip costume the most. Scenario will take place between Volumes 2 and 3.

DeathA made a comment saying "Why not just do both?", a suggestion that I may actually take up later on. I might as well mention the scenarios planned if I go ahead and do that. If ya rather have it be a surprise, then don't read below.:

1\. Pre-time skip. Yang invites the others to party a few weeks after the episode "Breach", but all of them refuse. Plus Ruby is underaged. Angry, Yang storms off on her own and decides to just train in an abandoned area outside the academy. A bunch of guys show up to hit on her, but she ends up starting a fight. Negative emotions cause some particularly dangerous grimm to show up.

2\. Post-Time Skip: Yang pickes up the bandit guy she punched in the bar/gas station, who leads her into a Grimm infested area. Angry, she punches him in the face again, only for the bandit to bounce away while flipping her off.

3\. Takes place as part of the videogame Grimm Eclipse: Yang is soloing a dungeon, only for her player to end up going AFK. Unable to move her body, she is helpless as she gets ravaged by high-level monsters. This one is while she's wearing her dance outfit.

A fourth could be done during the Yellow Trailer. But I might just do that after the other three.


	3. Yang Fights a Cock and Rides a Bull

**Night out Alone**

"Huah!"

One punch and a sheer wall broke down in a cloud of grey dust.

Dust, the actual dust. As in the particles of rock and protein broken from pieces of granite and gravel or simple drywall. The abandoned building shook with her blows. Yang yelled out in delight as she watched the results of her own power.

Yang raised a fist into the air and took a deep breath, and yelled out a sharp kiai while bringing both fists to her sides. Her legs shoulder-length apart, arms and shoulders flexing as she focused her semblance onto her body. A wave of yellow energy burst from her body. Her clothes flapped in the rising pressure, half miniskirt and blonde hair pushed upwards upwards before drifting back down. A deep breath, and the blonde took a step back, arms rising in front of her face.

She stared at the another far wall and jumped forward. Her left arm pulled back, fist facing behind her. An explosion of red spread from the gauntlet in a cone, the shockwave propelling her forward in speeds that made the entire world become a blur in her vision.

A moment later and Yang was on the other side of a broken wall. The structure shook, cracks spreading from the massive hole in its center. Seconds later and it shattered, bits and pieces falling to the concrete floor and becoming another cloud of grey dust. Yang waved a hand trying to the the floating debris particles away from her face, and smiled again at how easy it was to break through the solid brick.

Another blast from her gauntlets launched her into the broken pieces, and she turned in midair to kick through the pile.

"Hiyaaaaagh!"

Rocks and more broken rubble were sent flying up through the air. Yang landed hard enough to crack the ground beneath her feet. She then turned and punched at the falling pieces. More red bolts sped into the night sky, breaking the rocks and exploding above her like monotone fireworks.

"Heck yeah. I am in top form tonight!"

The blonde put both hands on her hips and watched the debris crunch against the ground.

Yang snapped her arms outward, loosing the empty bullet shells from her yellow gauntlets. The metal casing clicked in the silence, echoing in the dark. More bullets ejected themselves from her belt. And she caught them in the openings of her gauntlets without looking. Satisfying metallic clicks filled the air as her weapons loaded the next volley. Her body moved into position, ready to bust down another wall.

"Oh man, can't wait to show you guys what I can do." The blonde said with a smirk. A second later, the smirk shifted into a frown. She stood up again, and looked at the bits of rock still falling from the sky. Behind the bits of metal and earth was the broken moon shining overhead. A sigh escaped her throat as she lamented her solitude.

Yang had driven her motorcycle north, miles away from Beacon Academy. And from there she stopped in what appeared to be a remote village, long abandoned by its people, hidden within the forests of Vale. It was the perfect place to train without being noticed. An area where the sights and sounds of her explosive abilities could be kept secret, away from prying eyes. The crumbling structures around her were perfect for target practice. There was fresh water from a brook nearby, and being this far out meant being away from the sentries of Beacon Academy. This was the one place Yang could let loose and wreak havoc. The others would have loved it here, except maybe Weiss. Prissy rich girl that she was.

If Blake were here, she'd probably stare at the broken moon shining in the sky, and say something pretentious like "As above, so below. The particles of broken moon scattered about in the wind. They could look so much like the dust we carry in our hands. Both of them shining bright."

Yang shook her head. The cat's melancholy moods must be rubbing off on her. That wasn't good. Worrying about crap like that just wasn't her style. Every problem seemed so much simpler when you can just beat them away.

The blonde punched forward again. Flashes of red lit up the courtyard before another wall came crashing down.

* * *

 **Negativity**

"Girls night out!" Yang yelled, voice piercing through every wall in the dorm. "Woohoo! Whose down to have some fun!?"

Yang stood in the doorway jumping with both fists pumped to the air. She had changed out of her school uniform and into her "going out" costume. Long, messy blonde hair extending to her thighs. Skin-tight yellow shirt. The cleavage of her buxom breasts peeking out from a short sleeve brown jacket cropped at the bottum to expose her navel. Black, skin-tight boyshorts showed off her muscle toned legs, accentuated yellow-white miniskirt cut in half so it covered only one side of her bubble butt. Brown riding boots rose up her shins. Yellow socks both differing in size so that one stopped at her knee and the other on her thigh.

The rest of team RWBY were still in their pajamas. Ruby and Blake were in their respective beds reading comics and romantic novels. Weiss sat in the middle, an open textook laid out on top of the desk. All of them turned to stare at her in confusion.

"Weren't we told to stay indoors at night while they rounded up the remaining grimm?" Inquired Weiss, swiveling to face her.

Yang clicked her tongue.

"What're you kidding? Don't you remember our fight on the first day of the outbreak? We kicked their asses! We kicked so much grimm ass that it's like they weren't even a threat. Hell, you guys remember having that weirdly normal interview with Oobleck in the middle of a battle against a pack of beowulfs? Come on. Honestly. Who even cares about grimm anymore?"

Ruby giggled and sat up from her bunk bed.

"Oh yeah! Remember when Oobleck smashed Zwei with his weapon like a baseball bat? That was awesome!"

Yang's excitement matched Ruby's, and they both squirmed as they looked at each other with the biggest smiles.

"Yeah that was awesome!"

"So awesome!"

"And how it destroyed several high-tech expensive giant robots in one go like as if they were nothing!?"

"Heck yeah!"

Blake remained dubious.

"Yeah. The same model robots that all four of us had trouble beating one of... Also... hitting our dog with a giant bat. Does anyone remember if he asked our permission first?"

They all shrugged. Yang raised her arms.

"Whatever! The point is who even cares about the grimm anymore? They're not a threat, never were, and never will be! We should totally go out."

Weiss scoffed.  
"Well. The news stations think they're a threat apparently. They all say that the defense of Beacon barely held together."

Ruby pitched in now, her squeaky high voice trying to sound serious.

"Though they say that, while at the same time showing a clip of Coco gunning down like ten grimm in one swoop."

Yang put her hands to her hips.

"Again. Whatever. That doesn't interest me. What I AM interested in is how they shutdown classes until repairs are done. So come on! No school! No classes! This is our chance to really let loose!"

Ruby pumped both her fists into the air.  
"I'm with ya sister! You and me, kickin it up! Rolling through town in a roaring rampage of rev-... uh... raf...rafscallion...ous...ness"

Without looking up from her book, Black reached over and tossed Ruby a thesaurus. Yang leaned over to her sister and frowned, eyes curved inward, voice switching to one of warmth and motherly kindness.

"Sorry Ruby. You're too young for the kind of partying I'm thinking of."

"Wait so if Blake and Weiss go with you, you'd leave me behind?"

Ruby's puppy dog eyes sent Yang into hysterics.

"Well, you can go to team JNPR's room and hang out with them. Those guys are way too square to do anything crazy anyway."

The little girl frowned and puffed up her cheeks.

"But those guys aren't fun."

"Sorry Ruby."

Weiss turned the chair from her desk and stared at the blonde.

"May I ask, what kind of party could possibly happen right after a grimm invasion?"

"How about you come with me and find out? Come on. You know you want to."

Yang beckoned towards the girl with one finger. The heiress only squinted at her as if she suddenly grew an extra head.

"Uh. No. Yang, I have a test to study for. And don't you ALL have homework!?" Her head turned to glare at the rest of her teammates.

"What?" Said Ruby.

"Did you really believe we got a free break? Just because we can't use the classrooms doesn't mean we don't have work to do!"

Before Yang could respond, Blake chided in again. Her tone of voice was sarcastic. Though her face was hidden behind a book, the rest of them could see her lips curving into a cheshire smile.

"Just go ahead by yourself Yang. And Ruby, don't worry, you won't be missing much. Yang just wants to grab a guy's dick again."

"That was one time! One time!"

"Still. It's the fact that you even did it."

Weiss blinked and squinted at her teammate even harder.

"Wait. Why did you grab that guy's dick again?"

"I wanted him to tell me what I needed to know!"

Ruby tilted her head. Her expression changed to one of innocent curiosity.

"And what did you want to know?"

"I don't remember. I don't think it was that important..."

An awkward silence filled the room. Yang shifted her weight, growing increasingly uncomfortable at everyone's blank stares. Weiss cringed. Her head leaned back as though being blown away by the blonde's aura.

"Well then why did you resort to something so inappropriate as grabbing his dick!?"

"It wasn't his dick! I didn't grab his dick! I was trying to crush his balls!"

Weiss wrung her hands above her head, the girl's face showing a new level cringe previously unreached.

"WHY HIS BALLS THEN!? Why even do that!?"

"Why not!? Look, all I wanted was for him to let his guard down, so I asked if he wanted a kiss. When he leaned in for the kiss, I grabbed his balls! Better than actually kissing him!"

Ruby sat frozen in her bed, having absolutely no idea how to react to the sudden turn of the conversation.

"Uh..."

"Ruby! This is inappropriate conversation! Earmuffs now!"

Yang snapped her fingers and pointed at her sister. Ruby then covered her ears with her hands began singing in monotone "Lalalalalalalalala"

Weiss watched the whole exchange and stared Ruby with increasing disgust. Her face twisted into an expression of maximum cringe.

"Okay. Someone please remind me. WHY is she our leader again!?"

The blonde was losing patience. All she wanted was for them to go out with her into the city and have a good time. Somehow the whole conversation turned sour without her even noticing.

"Weiss. Didn't you say you'd try to be nicer?"

"It's a legitimate question!"

Blake's voice remained calm, still with the same monotone sarcasm as before.

"So we're not going to talk about Yang grabbing some guy's junk?"

"Are we not going to go out to party!? Are you guys really going to be this square!? Blake! Come on! You and me!"

"I'm not good with parties and crowds. You know that."

"Oh please! Quit being such a geek and live a little!"

"Nope."

"Someday you're going to look back and say 'Wow. All I did was read back then. I sure wish I was cool like Yang and went out clubbing' Is that really what you want to say when you're older!?

"You can't force me to go Yang. Don't pressure me."

"Ok fine! How about you Weiss? We've never hung out together. How about some quality bonding time with your fellow teammate?"

"Sorry Yang, I told you I've got work to do. Besides, your kind of party is not my kind of party."

The blonde crossed her arms and stuck her hips out to the side.

"Oh? What exactly is your kind of party? A pointless, boring one where a bunch of rich, pretentious snobs stand around pretending to know the meaning behind a bad painting?"

Weiss opened her mouth and had one finger pointed to the ceiling. Three seconds later she closed her mouth and brought her hand down. Her expression softened into one of deep thought. Blake chuckled from behind her book. Ruby still had her hands over her ears. Yang rolled her eyes and groaned loud enough to fill the dorm room.

"Ugh! Fine! I'll go off on my own! And I'm going to have a blast! See ya round, suckers!"

Ruby stopped her earmuffs routine and called out to her sister.

"Wait! Yang, didn't we say there's a bunch of grimm still on the loose? Stay here with us!"

"Pff. I say screw the grimm. I can take care of myself."

The blonde stormed off. Her heavy steps pounded across the dorm building. She was no longer in the mood to go anywhere, but was too prideful to go back to her teammates. Didn't even want to go out clubbing anymore. Disappointed. Dejected. Her mind made up to go somewhere alone and work off her anger.

The rest of team RWBY listened to her stomps fading with distance, before turning to each other.

"Did Yang seem angry to you guys or was it just me?" Ruby hugged her pillow, staring into the distance.

"She's always angry. I didn't notice anything different." said Weiss.

Ruby frowned  
"Hmm. I don't know. I've always figured If she were angry we'd see her semblance activate."

Blake looked up from her novel.  
"Wait. I thought you said her semblance is activated by people hitting her alot, or when they touch her hair." Said Blake.

Weiss raised an eyebrow.  
"But...how does Yang losing a few strands of hair equate to being punched in the face? Which one is it? Is the semblance activated by anger or damage?"

They both looked to Ruby, who just shrugged.  
"Both? All of it at once I guess? Doesn't matter either way. She's super strong. I'm sure it's fine."

Blake and Ruby continued the conversation talking about Blake's book, and the shallow romance stories within it. Weiss tried to get back to studying, but couldn't concentrate with all the noise. She groaned and set her forehead to rest on the open textbook. Her arms went limp. And her eyes closed, listening for a few seconds before saying

"Blake. Ruby. To get back to my earlier point, shouldn't you be studying too?"

"Shouldn't you be outside telling Jaune to quit stalking you?"

There was a bump from one side of the dorm room.

"I AM NOT!" Jaune's voice, high pitched and scratchy, sounded muffled from behind their wall.

"Jaune, Please." Said Pyrrha.

Blake called out to the unseen pair.  
"Hey Jaune, you were the here the whole time, weren't you?"

"...Yes."

Ruby spoke next.  
"Pyrrha, were you next to him the whole time too?"

"Um...Perhaps..."

Weiss picked her head up from the desk, then slammed it down again.

* * *

 **Being Stalked**

More explosions. Another grey, featureless building crumbled in front of her. Yang sighed and strode over to a piece of rubble the size of her fist. She put her foot on it and rolled it around beneath her boot before crushing it into a pile of dust. The blonde smiled and stretched her arms. Her torso arched back, head tilted up to face the sky. A gust of wind rustled the bushes in front of her. Her clothes drifted upwards again while her long hair fluttered in the breeze. The moonlight gave an angelic glow to her form, shapely breasts and thick hips noticeable even in the nightly dark.

Then the smell of the air changed. A sickening miasma forced Yang to scrunch her face and hold back a gag. Afterwards there was a heavy thud to her left, and the sound of something scraping against the concrete. Yang turned towards the noise. Body tensed up, ready for an attack.

Nothing happened. Silence surrounded her once more. It was probably another brick falling to the ground, shook loose by her own attacks. Or a steel beam pushed by the wind.

A rustle in the bushes behind her. Twigs snapping, the creak of branches bending against an intense pressure. Yang turned to see a two red dots glowing from several yards away. They shifted, bobbing left and right in a slow figure eight. A cold sweat dripped down the blonde's face as she stared at the unknown before her. Her body shivered on the realization that the thing was * _staring back._ *

The orbs shifted left, turning and disappearing behind another large bush. And the girl breathed and relaxed her body.

"Yeah you better run!"

There was another sound behind her. Something smooth and metallic sliding across the concrete. When she turned around, there was the briefest instance of seeing a tail sliding into the undergrowth.

Yang sighed and turned back to the ruins. It made no sense for her to be so fearful. She was confident in being best fighter in Beacon Academy. Probably second only to Pyrrha. A few straggling grimm wouldn't be too hard of a fight.

The wind picked up again. A chill wind that felt great against her heated body. A gust kicked up the loose dirt on the ground. Bits of dirt swirled around her body, bouncing off her aura before continuing their path further beyond the ruins. Yang bent her legs and prepared to jump forward, breathing deep and loosening her body for another round of training.

Another gust of wind shook the trees and overtook the breeze that was already blowing. This time there was the distinct noise of wings beating in the air. Yang stopped and looked up to the sky. Her fists clenched, eyes squinted as she tried to spot the telltale white masks of the Nevermores circling above. There was nothing. Just the stars across the clear sky. The broken moon shone bright, tinting the blackness with a light blue.

Again Yang shrugged and focused on her training. There was no reason to worry. If this were her first day at Beacon, a giant nevermore would have been a problem. At her current level even that would be taken down with ease. At this point the grimm were so weak that her team carried a casual conversation while fighting a city full of beowulfs.

Minutes later came the sound of something scraping along the concrete, like a knife dragged through the stone. A small tower tipped over breaking apart on the ground but revealing nothing behind it but the indistinguishable shadows of the ruins. Yang turned and stared into the darkness, squinting as she tried to focus her eyes on something that moved just outside her spotlight. The ground shook with it's every step. Again came the sound of the woods bending to make way for a massive creature.

"Okay. Now I'm getting pissed."

She waited for another minute before punching out with her fists and breaking down another wall. but the show of power didn't bring her the same satsifaction as i did before. Instead she became uneasy, her mind saying she shouldn't have done that. Shouldn't have come here at all. An uncharacteristic fear creeped in as she suddenly found herself alone and with nothing to illuminate her surroundings but the waning moon. The scurrying woodland creatures had all disappeared into the crevices of the earth. Their chirps and squeaks in the night became replaced by a deafening silence that thrummed against Yang's ears. A feeling of dread weighed down on her shoulders.

Yang tensed up, head turning to identify every moment she could see.

A bush rustled nearby. Yang turned fast and punched out towards the noise. A red bullet pierced through the air and crashed into ground in front of the darkened hedges. Its explosion tore up the earth. Dirt and bits of tree were launched into the air, the roots and base of the bush obliterated by her attack. Shredded leaves rose into the air before descending all around in randomized broken patterns.

On the ground, three figures had dove out the way. They lay on the floor, their hands over their heads as the charred soil rained down upon them. One was a small child, shorter than Ruby and with a bowl cut blonde hair. Another was taller and had a sleek, toned build, with pale skin and long green hair that covered one eye. The last one had mullet cut red hair and a muscular body. Together they were probably one of the ugliest mash of colors the blonde had ever seen. They did not wear a Beacon Academy uniform. In fact what they wore could barely even count as clothes. Plain brown pants and sleeveless shirts stitched by hand. Nothing but rags.

Yang blasted the gauntlets behind her and flew across the distance. Before any of them could get up, Yang kicked Mullet-hair in the stomach, sending him flying a few feet away. Then she bent down and picked up the short blonde one by the collar, lifting him above her head and raising her other fist, ready to punch his face in.

"Gaah!" The twerp yelled.

Green hair stood up, too shocked to do anything but stare back and forth at his hurt companions. Mullet-cut was already back on his feet, staggering forward with hands up.

"W-wait! Stop! We're not here to fight! We didn't mean any trouble!"

Yang shook the twerp, making him sound out a pained, choked noise. Her mind gave them names based on their appearance. Shorty was "Bowl-cut". Skinny man was "Emo-cut" since his hair drooped down to cover one of his eyes. And the muscular redhead was "Mullet".

"Don't give me that you fucking creeps! You think you can scare me huh? Making those animal noises?! Three losers trying to disturb a girl on her own!?"

Emo cut spoke next, voice rising in fear and confusion.  
"What the hell are you talking about!? The only thing making noises out here is you!"

"Don't lie! You were watching me the whole time weren't you!? Sick perverts checking me out and hiding like pathetic cowards! Yeah, what big men you are! Oh, so strong huh!?"

Bowl-cut struggled to speak, hands gripping her gauntlets in a weak attempt to escape.  
"Lady, we just got here!"

Yang paused and squinted to get a better look at them. Bowl cut had a tiny pair of black bird wings flapping desperately behind his back. Emo-cut's skin turn a furious red. And in the moonlight Yang noticed Mullet had red irises and claws for nails. These guys were faunus, faunus that could easily have made the noises she heard earlier.

And it was common knowledge that faunus had near perfect nightvision.

"You're lying. You guys are perverts. Checking me out like voyeurs."

Mullet still had his hands up, body language changed to pleading instead of scared.

"We're not! We just came here to check out what those explosions were! You've got this all wrong!"

"Oh please. I bet you were just beating off in the bushes while watching me weren't you!? Imagining me all up close huh? Well then. Is this close enough for you!?"

Her free hand grabbed at Bowl Cut's genitals, causing the small boy to tense up and whimper. She squeezed the boy's balls, shifting her grip, prodding into his sack with her gloved fingers.

Mullet backed away, voice forcing itself to stay calm.

"Okay. We get it. We'll leave. Let him go and we'll be on our way. Please, just stop. It's too dangerous to be doing this!"

Yang squeezed tighter, smiling as the young boy gave another pained whisper.

Bowl-cut grit his teeth and growled in defiance.  
"The hell... is your problem lady?"

"My problem is you. There's nothing I hate more than perverts."

Yang let go of the boy, who floated in the air for a split second before she slammed her fist into his cheek. The young faunus crashed into the dirt, his aura breaking upon impact. A small crater formed where he hit the ground, and he groaned where he lay.

The other two faunus didn't move. They only stared at her, slackjawed.

"Why did you do that? What did we do? We... we haven't hurt anyone. This isn't..." Mullet sounded like he was doing his best to hold himself back.

Yang was unperturbed. She brought her hands to her hips and smiled at the three faunus.

"It's what you get for watching. Next time, don't even think about creeping on a woman in the dark. And don't ever let me see your faces around her again."

They didn't respond. Mullet and Emo walked over to their fallen friend. Mullet bent down and cradled Bowl-cut's head and torso.

"Are you alright?" He whispered.

"Y-yeah."

Emo-cut grit his teeth and gave a sidelong glare back at Yang.

"Tell me. Is the only reason you attacked us is because we're faunus? Is that what all this is about? What have we ever done to you!?"

"I don't know what you're implying. One of my best friends is a faunus."

"How does that justifies what you're doing!?"

The blonde thrust her hips to the side and beckoned him with one hand. Emo-cut's nostrils flared, fists tightening until veins appeared on his forearms. He was about to step forward, but stopped when Mullet put a hand on his shoulder.

"Not worth it. Come on, let's go."

Yang watched them leave. The short one staggered ahead, hand covering one side of his face. The other two were at his side, looking around as though searching for another, unrelated attacker.

Yang cracked her knuckles and smirked.

"Tch. Serves em right."

* * *

 **Fighting a Cock**

She turned around and continued her training. Only now she was agitated, breaking the blocks with brute force. Her grunts and shouts echoing across the empty space. More bullets fired, the red lights flashing across the concrete. All around her the walls broke down, shattering from her might, crumbling into piles of rock and dust.

Yang didn't feel bad about what she did. It was self defense. They had it coming.

"Hraaagh!"

More blasts from her yellow gauntlets. Sweat began to drip down her face, sliding down her neck and gathering within her open cleavage. Despite herself, she couldn't get those three faunus out of her head. How dare they think she attacked them out of racism! They were creeping up on her. What else could she have done? Besides, those guys wouldn't say anything if they saw Blake were there.

Yang grit her teeth and let loose another volley. Every blast exploded against the walls of the broken castle. Sweat dripped down her face, soaking into her jacket and shirt until it clung to her skin. Smoke built up from the tops of her wrist until the smell of gunpowder wafted through the area. An intense heat emanated from the gun barrels on the girl's wrist, drying the air and humidity. Yang breathed deep, out of breath, and relaxed as another cool breeze pushed the heat from the castle ruins.

A stench like rotten meat filled her nostrils. And the sound from before, the sound a huck-huck of a child's horn, repeated itself from her left. Yang turned to see the same eyes from before peering at her from behind a pile of rubble. It came from somewhere close. The silhouette of the creature now shining beneath the moon. Yang went wide eyed and punched at it so fast her arms began to blur. The ruins lit up in flashes of black and red, revealing the walls shattering with every flicker.

The blonde grit her teeth, squinting past the red flashes, punching from a distance at the massive creature that leaped from cover to cover. Cracks spread through the floor. Rocks flew up into the air.

Something was wrong. Grimm have always been stupid, berserking monsters. They have never retreated to safer positions like this one did. They have never observed or stalked their prey.

"It's not too big. Only about as tall as a full grown Ursa. I've handled this before." Said the blond to herself.

She stopped firing. She stood at the ready, breathing deep from the effort of her barrage. Another wave of heat and smoke pervaded the area. And the creature peeked out from behind cover. It lurched to the side, revealing more of its body. It had the head of a giant rooster. Eyes, comb, and wattle blood red against its blackened feathers.

"It's just a stupid chicken."

It cocked its head to the side and stared. Yank took a step back and put up her arms. Her fists tightened. More metallic clicks sounded out as her gauntlets loaded another round of shells. Both human and animal stared at each other, waiting for the other to make a move. But the creature only stared, unmoving, watching her with unblinking red eyes. A chill ran down Yang's spine.

Why wasn't this grimm attacking? Did it plan something? That's impossible. There has never been an intelligent grimm. Even the goliath grimm they saw earlier in their mission turned out to be nothing more than a herd of simple beasts.

Yang's heart began to race. Her body stiffened. An uncharacteristic fear spread through her limbs. Every instinct told Yang to runaway and hide, something she hadn't experienced in a very long time. The girl grit her teeth and breathed, trying to think and understand what was happening. None of this made sense. If Grimm were attracted to negative emotion, why didn't it choose to attack the three faunus?

Her eyes widened. A shiver traveled up her spine. This grimm had chosen stalked both parties and weighed its options. Rather than going after the ones with more negativity, it chose a prey that did not have extra powerful senses, or nightvision. Yang shook her head and breathed deep again. Her body eased up, mind remaining defiant. This grimm had no idea how strong she was.

"Don't get so cocky"

She smiled at her own pun.

"You just made the biggest mistake of your life. Is staring all you can do? Fine. Stay there so I can come over and break that stupid beak off your face!"

And she pushed her legs forward for a charge. Only, her body didn't move. Yang willed her limbs to straighten, legs to bend, muscles to change position, but they didn't obey her commands. Arms and legs grew heavy. So heavy that Yang could barely keep them up.

At that moment Yang knew she had lost. Earlier, her body had felt stiff. Yet the stiffness had not been caused by fear. Yang looked down at her frozen body, then back up to the eyes peering at her from behind the wall. She had been literally petrified.

Not only was the grimm intelligent. It also had a semblance of its own.

The grimm stepped out of cover and into the full light of the moon. Its rooster head clucked repeatedly, rearing its head high as if staring at her in silent contempt. There came the sound of claws scraping against the concrete. When the grimm stepped away from cover, the moonlight shined pale against its scaly, dragon body.

A cockatrice grimm. Body of a wyvern, head of a rooster. It's poise remained avian despite its reptilian appearance. It was not imposingly large like the goliaths. Yet, it this one moved that gave it an otherworldly, unsettling aura. The cockatrice stalked forward, swaying side to side as if drawing figure eights into the air while its head twitched and bobbed in movements that looked random and independent of it slower half.

Yang couldn't move. Her grunts and groans betrayed her desperation, but all her efforts were in vain. The cockatrice continued stalking forward, unafraid of the bursts of energy that emanated from Yang's petrified form.

"Damnit! Get away from me!" She groaned.

The cockatrice curled its tail around her waist, wrapping it around the helpless blonde. Yang yelled and screamed, fighting hard to break free from the spell, but she could do nothing but watch as it snatched her limp, rag doll body.

With great flaps of its reptilian wings the cockatrice took off. Yang was on her back, head up toward the sky, unable to turn to the ground and decipher her position. For all she knew, the cockatrice was bringing her even further away from civilization and the possibility of being rescued. She thrashed again, and found that control had returned to her body.

There was hope. With the cockatrice focusing forward on its flight path, the petrification spell on her body lessened. Slowly she regained control, limbs getting lighter and easier to move. This was the time to fight. Now or never. Yet there was a choice to make. If she waited longer, she'd have a better chance at fighting back. What would she do?

She had to fight, now or never. Yang Xiao Long attacked first. With shaking arms she brought her gauntlets up to point at the grimm's scaly backside. Everything flashed red for a second. Traces of gunpowder drifted through the air behind them. And Yang smiled at the cock's cries of pain. Shotgun blasts pounded across its rear, loosening its dragonic scales and bruising the muscle beneath. Yang fired more shots, aiming to pierce its skin and shed blood.

However, the cockatrice whipped its tail forward and gave girl a crooked eye. Then it's tail whipped again, throwing her down in immediate terminal velocity.

Yang hadn't calculated how high the cock flew. Nor how dark the night had become. The wind whipped at her face and clothes, stinging her eyes until her aura turned on. Below her spanned a barren grassland that had become a uniform color in the moonlight. Hills and fields of rocks and dirt colored blue by the broken moon. To her right, Beacon Academy was a green dot on top of the mountain, its lights nothing but a speck on the horizon. And the girl yelled in surprise. They had traveled an insane distance, by now unnoticeable by the school sentries.

A claw scraped along her back as she fell, damaging her aura and sending her spinning through the air. Earth and sky melded together in a dizzying blur of movement. Her gauntlets fired in rapid bursts, bringing her equilibrium back. Before her body struck the ground, she machine gun fired downward to stop her descent. By the time her feet touched the ground, the momentum had stopped completely.

The girl would have landed with a gentle tap, if the cockatrice hadn't slammed its foot down against her chest. From there the bird beat its wings, creating wind gusts so strong as to force her to remain on the ground. While it's wings beat against the earth, it's claws slashed and punched her body. Yang rolling side to side as she tried to punch the talons away. Her arms punched out towards the bird. Three shots from her guns bounced off the bird's scaly hide. Then nothing came out but the soft clicks of empty cartridges. She had run out of ammo. And the cockatrice continued its assault unimpeded. Within seconds her aura flared up, before shattering.

Afterwards the cockatrice stopped its attack, and tilted its head at yang as if taunting her saying "You done?"

Yang struggled to get up, but the stiffness returned to her limbs. Her movements were slow and languid, until the stopped moving entirely. And the girl stared, mouth pressed tight, body trembling on the ground, an expression of both fear, hate, and anger playing across her face.

She held her breath as the cockatrice brought its head down to stare into her again. Yang's own reflection stared back from within the cockatrice's red tinted eyeballs. It's beak was pressed against her body. Tip of it pushing between her heavy boobs. Yang she whimpered at the thought that this may be her end, and she struggled to lift her hands, still fighting against the grimm's inhuman weight.

What she didn't know was that the cockatrice had been staring at Yang as something different than just food. It noted the color of Yang's eyes, red like its own. Noted the hot, animalistic scent emanating from her body. Felt the raw emotions that had attracted it to her in the first place. And something hot and steamy grew within the monster's body.

* * *

 **Cockatrice**

There were many things about the grimm that scientists did not know. They had beliefs of where the grimm come from, but most explanations were mere mysticism and exaggerations of truth. All anyone knew of the grimm was their desire to kill. Nobody had studied how they lived. They did not know how they mated, what their behavior was like, or how it chose a mate. Nobody in Remnant could have imagined that some grimm chose to mate with humans.

On the cockatrice's part, it had no appreciation for Yang's status as one of the untouchable beauties of Beacon Academy. No intellectual appreciation for the round, shapely breasts held tightly within her jacket. Had no care for the way her supple bosom bounced and jiggled with every movement. It looked upon her thick, child bearing hips, and the toned and tightened muscles of her bare thighs, and saw only an opportunity to mate. It did not care for the curly, permed, waist length hair that Yang cherished and protected. It did not know, nor care, of the men Yang drove mad with her cocky and demeaning attitude toward them.

It's desire was based on instinct. A pure, simple need to spread its seed.

There was a thud and the sound of cracking rock. Bits of debris tapped against her boots. yang looked down and screamed in surprise and disgust. What it was. The thing that lay at her feet could have been a monster on its own. It was engorged. The sides and top bristled with fleshy protrusions that must have served no other purpose than to scrape away everything inside a female. The only thing Yang cared about then, what she struggled and screamed in rejection of, was how this massive thing was going to destroy her.

"No." She whimpered.

It was massive. Throbbing. Already flowing with juices like crusty syrup. And the smell was overwhelming, making her wince and cough and hold her breath.

"No..No!"

There were two of them. A two headed dragon, or maybe two fists of a man-giant laid one over the other. When the cockatrice stepped forward, Yang felt the underside rub between her legs. The tip of it lay on her breasts, too big to even go between them.

Yang peed herself. Her skin tight black boy-shorts became soaked with urine. A musky smell rose from her body, and the cockatrice started to cluck. It's massive head bobbed up and down, the clucks a volume that Yang never expected to hear in her life.

"Bawk. Ba-caaawk." It chirped as though laughing.

With all her strength Yang brought up her arms and tried to push it away. She tried to roll her body, kick it off from between her thighs. It was like wrestling with a giant log resting down her middle. It swung side to side, spreading its juices across her clothes. And she tried to punch it, push it, squeeze it so that it caused pain. She did everything she could to get it off of her.

Her efforts were rewarded with a blast to the face. The same sticky, syrupy liquid that dripped from the hole sprang forth in a double geyser of semen. Yang screamed in surprise, but the only sound was gurgling and the occasional cough as the torrent of cum shot inter her nose and mouth and splashed over her face.

Yang's entire upper body became caked in the stuff. It stung her eyes and dripped down her face. It soaked into her hair, her precious hair, her golden yellow hair that she fought her father for trying to cut.

"Y-..You...You monster!" She choked as she wretched in an effort to spit the cum that pooled in her mouth.

She yelled in anger and hate, only to choke and gag against a second torrent of cum. Pooled underneath her, splashed onto her chest, soaked into her clothes and rolled within the cleavage of her boobs.

"Ba-caawwk." Said the cockatrice in a sort of avian sigh.

It lowered its head until it's beak pushed against her shirt and jacket. It then opened its mouth just enough for it to snag on the cloth. With a loud snap Yang's breasts revealed themselves. They bouncing bounced up and down and side to side from the force of the pull. They shined in the moonlight, still covered in cum.

The rooster's beak then drifted down and poked into the girl's wet snatch. Yang tried her best to close her legs, but the grimm merely ignored the thighs that now closed around its beak. Another rip, and her black boy-shorts and white panties were broken. Beneath it all was Yang's small, quivering pussy. It was already wet and sticky from the pee, and the rooster dipped a bit of its beak into it. Yang shouted, and the rooster clucked as the scent wafted into its nose. It then spread it own legs and shifted it's body into a position that let it push one of it's penis further into Yang's precious place.

It leaned forward and swayed its body side to side. The massive hemipenis prodded and pushed as it tried to find a way into the girl's tiny cunt. Its rough heads rubbed continously against her bare skin, and Yang found her clit growing erect. Her own body rubbed against the underside of monster's bird feet, and her nipples started to grow erect too.

"It's impossible. There's no way. Stop. Stop now!"

Finally the cockatrice prodded its lower dick's tip into her, just enough for her pussy to spread a little. Just enough for the penis to find purchase and set itself up for a forward drive. And as the bottom dick spread her tiny cunt, the top dick continued to rub against her skin. Yang yelled and brought both hands to push and squeeze against the top of the penis. She pushed as hard as she could, but her weakened body could do nothing to stop its progress.

"Y-you stupid fucking bird! Get off of me! I'll kill you! I'll kill you and cook you rip you apart unless you stop! Please stop!"

The lower penis pushed harder and harder, going further in and spreading her hips to the point of breaking. Yang screamed, pussy throbbing both from fear and pain, sensations she's never had. And the monster grimm continued breaking into her pussy.

"No. Please. I won't be able to take this. Th-This thing. It'll kill me. No. Please. I won't let you. I can't! I -AAGH!-..I won't let you… take…-nnngh- my first…"

Her legs spread as though she were doing a perfect split. Her feet dangled in the air, boots still on and ignored by the monster. The giant penis slowly pushed its way down her body, spreading her open, every fold in her cunt gripping it as if in protest. Then her hymen tore, the monster cock mashing through it like a hammer through fresh baked pie.

"T-take it out! N-noo! Aaagh.. AAAAGH!"

Blood dripped down her thighs and she screamed as the cocckatrice pushed itself even further in her.

"No! This isn't happening!"

The blonde's red eyes rolled back with her mouth agape.

It pushed its way into her womb and kept going, crushing it against the top of her hips. The penis was so large that her skin stretched to show a clear imprint of it grinding between her legs. And it went even further beyond, the thrusts pounding against her stomach, going even up to her chest. Yangs screams went unheeded by the grimm. It twitched its head and raised its wings as it pulled out and pushed back in.

"Bawk. Bawk. Bawwwk." It said.

"Please… no more... "

What followed was a barrage of thrusts and pulls that sent Yang writhing. Its pounded into her hard enough to crack the floor against her back. Every thrust went into her womb and hit her stomach, and her cries were the panicked squealing of a pig. Through it all the cockatrice continued to stare down at the girl, it's semblance robbing her of her ability to move or fight back.

Over and over the giant penis shaped itself into her womb. Yang's own semblance made it worse. Because of her semblance, her pussy did not go loose. Instead, it became tighter with every thrust, the girl's high pitched squeals a sign that her pussy was clamping on it's dick like a vice. Every pull lifted her up by her hips, the ribbed walls of her pussy caught on the protrusions of the mighty cock.

This continued for hours. Through the pain Yang became horrified that not only was she orgasming again and again, the monster grimm hadn't even cum once.

"Baaaawk." The cockatrice said. Its wings spread, for balance. It's lower penis kept slamming into Yang's womb. The upper penis still on top of Yang's stomach and rubbings its tip against her breasts.

Every thrust brought a new noise from the blonde. Her groans pausing only when she could force herself to breathe in. Through it all, no help came, and Yang suffered through a full night ravaged by the monster cock. Her own body shook from countless orgasms, and her red eyes had long rolled back until there was nothing left of the powerful flame from before.

Next Day

Above them the sky changed its appearance. The blackness of night turned blue, and barren landscape revealed itself against the light of the rising sun. It was only then the abominable cock ejaculated inside of her. It ejaculated through both penises, the rooster raising its head to the sky and crowing at the dawn.

"COCKADOODLE DOO"

Yang's womb became filled beyond human possibility. She was inflated like a balloon, stomach expanding and sloshing around like a children's toy. Yang gave into her own screams of pleasure, but couldn't make a noise due to drowning in cum. The upper penis ejaculated onto her face again, making her choke and cough on the endless amounts of sperm soaking onto her cum-caked breasts and hair.

The cockatrice stood up on its hind legs and let its limp cock slide out from Yang's cunt. When he did so, the sperm that ballooned inside Yang gushed out. It sprayed as though coming from a broken fossit, pooling at her feet and boots and forming a lake of salty, creamy syrup. There wasn't a single part of Yang that wasn't submerged in sperm. Only her face floated above the liquid, allowing her to see and breathe.

"Bawk. Bawk. Ba-kaaaawk!" it clucked in satisfaction before flapping its wings and taking to the skies.

Is…..Is it over? Yang thought to herself.

The broken girl rolled onto her stomach and tried to push off the cum soaked ground. No use. She was still weak. Her hands curled into fists. Anger and despair culminating into furious rage. Her mind focused on the hot intensity, her shaking splashing the cum puddle in which she rested.

Yet this moment of anger would only lead into more despair. For then another ancient grimm's shadow loomed over her.

* * *

 **Chimera**

Yang turned her head to look at the new best before her. It was an amalgamation of three animals at once. A quadrepedal chimera that mooed from the bull head on its back and growled through the lion head at its front. To the side was a snake head peering down at her with cold indifference. And upon seeing this Yang panicked did everything she could to get up. She grunted, moaned, and yelled as her body shook with the effort. Her mind told her to fight, to destroy this new grimm. There was still a chance. Her semblance was still activated, eyes red, and with small amounts of energy still in her veins. If she could only stand.

A lion's paw pressed onto her back. Its full weight shifted to her shoulders until her face pressed into the semen soaked earth. The lion head bent down and sniffed at her butt before letting out a low purr that breathed hot air onto her bare skin. She still tried to push herself up. It was no use. Her body was still too weak after the hours of sexual destruction.

A heavy thud shook the ground. And the girl trembled at the thought of what was coming next. The lion's rough cat-tongue slid up and down her body, explored around her hips, wiping the semen out from her butt.

"T-that's….disgusting…"

The chimera didn't care. It pushed the tip of it's tongue across her body, poking between her butt cheek until it licked every inch of her ass clean. From there it put it's penis

"Mooo." Said the bull from atop.

Two lion paws stepped on her arms. Its weight held her in place, but light enough that it didn't break her bones. The shadow around her deepened. Its belly now slid across her naked back as something massive poked its tip into her asshole.

"Not there. You...fucking idiot...No…Damnit...Please!"

Yang grit her teeth and clenched every muscle she could. The tightness of her ass only gave the bull a renewed spirit, more motivation to fuck her butt. And the blonde screamed as her ass stretched against this new dick.

Unlike the hemipenis from before, this one was just a smooth, veiny tube. A throbbing penis shaped more like a horse's than a cat's. It had a small tip that let it insert into Yang's virgin asshole. However, the tip immediately widened into the full width, making insertion after the first centimeter a hellish experience. Yang's screams and groans renewed, her hands gripping the wet ground. Without realizing it, her tongue lolled out, and she began licking and tasting the cockatrice even as her face was pushed into the puddle.

The chimera lasted an hour before ejaculation. It came with such pressure and force that Yang could feel the sperm travel up her body. There was a moment in which the blonde whimpered with widened eyes as her throat filled with cum from her ass. And the pressure continued until the sperm squirted from her open mouth. The torrent added to the puddle.

She could still feel the chimera's breath on her neck. Could feel its furry snout sniffing her hair. Her voice came out mousy and scared. A complete change from the rough and challenging attitude from before.

"Y-...Y-you're done. Right? No more right? You're a good kitty… Please, just let me rest. You're gonna let me rest right?"

A few minutes of the chimera breathing hard. Catching its breath. Then Yang felt its penis grow stiffen and swell a second time. And the girl closed her eyes and grit her teeth as it pushed its way into her asshole.

It was common knowledge that grimm resembled the wild animals of Remnant. Few ever thought about the similarities in terms of its mating.

Lions are known for being low stamina but quick recovery mating partners. Many of them barely last 10 minutes during intercourse. However, they compensate for this by being ready for another round a minute after ejaculation. How many rounds they lasted total would depend on the lion, but the general consensus is that they make for very patient partners.

Although the chimera had the heart of a lion, having the lower body of a bull certainly helped its stamina.

Darkness pervaded across the land, traveling the sky as the sun set on the other side of the horizon. And the chimera stood up from its many rounds of coitus to watch the gentle motions of dusk.

"Moo." Said the bull.

"Nyawr." Said the lion

"...Huuuurugh." Moaned Yang while cum poured from every hole in her body. The chimera had switch holes every other round, pounding her ass and pussy in turns. It was around the last hour that the girl's spirit broke and her semblance had deactivated. The tightness that kept going through an entire day now loosened until both holes gaped like wet potholes. Skin caked in cum, as sand pussy loose. Yang no longer had the will to fight back. She didn't even protest when the chimera stood up and carried her on its dick like a cocksleeve.

With the setting sun the grimm galloped through the barren plains. Every stride was another thrust into Yang's pusssy. Her moans of pleasure rising along with the sounds of hooves on dirt. Those who saw the monster gallop through the wilds turned away in fear, never realizing that the milky limbs hanging from its stomach were those of a beautiful girl literally riding his dick.

And the chimera in front of a cave to let loose its final ejaculation. pressurized cum pushed the girl forward. When it's dick went soft and floppy, Yang slid down its flesh and onto the ground.

The chimera ran off out of sight, back to its home or whatever strange country it came from.

Her face to the floor and her ass in the air. The worn out blonde trembled as more cum still flowed out her mouth and ass. It splashed downward, giving the busty blonde the appearance of an erotic bird fountain. And she moaned and gurgled in the stew below, lilac eyes rolled back, quivering body creating ripples in the puddle of dick juice.

And she fainted just as a beowulf picked her up with its front paws and carried her down into the cave.

* * *

 **Beowulfs**

Yang Xiao Long felt like she were in a dream. Or a nightmare. The full day going past her memory in a continuous motion of pain and pleasure. It repeated itself until it all blended together. Even now she couldn't process what had happened.

Then there was the sound of many foosteps. A pack of animals treading toward her position until they surrounded her. Heavy black paws tread through the cum puddle. The blonde blinked away the sperm from her eyes and looked up to see the snout of a Beowulf sniffing her face.

Behind that beowulf was another, and then another. They were all around. Too many to be called a pack. Not even a herd. More like a full blown colony. A society of grimm. And every one of them faced her while panting with their tongues out.

The beowulf in front of her finished sniffing and stood up on its hind legs It walked close until the fur between its legs smothered itself on Yang's nose. A red penis grew from behind the veil of fur. It poked her lips before sliding upwards with its increasing size. The girl moaned in feeble protest, but still opened her mouth licked the underside of the grimm's red rocket.

She was surrounded. Too worn out to move or fight back. She was so sore that even Beowulfs, the canon fodder, the lowest and easiest level of grimm, could beat her now. It was easier to service them than to take a physical assault. With her semblance turned off, at least she was loose enough now to not get hurt when taking their dicks in her ass and pussy.

And without realizing it she got wet. An arousal learned from the past few hours. She needed that arousal. That enjoyment. Because what she faced then were numbers of grimm that were insurmountable. They were everywhere she looked. An ocean of them extending as far as the eye could see.

Yang wondered if she could even bother to yell in terror. She opened her mouth and let out a sound, volume rising while remaining high pitched. But this was soon muffled by the beowulf cock pushing past her lips and down her throat. Her tongue wrapped around its underside, and she coughed as she tried to get used to the taste of its penis.

More grimm strode over and held her arms and legs. Their clawed hands undid the belts and and switches until the last of her equipment was taken from her. The yellow gauntlets were tossed to the side, and the brown boots were passed to another grimm unseen. Yang was completely naked now save for the asymmetrical yellow socks on her feet.

Yang stared up at the grimm with resentment. She winced at the taste and squirmed against the restraints. But it was to no avail. The grimm cock continued to thrust into her throat. Going deeper, thrusting faster and harder with every moment. The beowulf dick hammered in and out of her mouth, rubbing against her teeth and squeezing itself against her tongue and walls of her throat. And yang looked down as it started to throb inside of her. With every throb it got bigger, swelling with built up cum. Two burly claws grabbed her head and pulled her between the beowulf's legs. She couldn't breath. She was suffocating on the massive penis, gagging on it, beowulf hair rubbing against her face and nostrils. And the girl looked back up to see the grimm leaning back and panting with its tongue out of its mouth.

A last, final burst of anger coursed through Yang. Yellow energy surrounded her body, flapping her hair above her head. She curled her fists and thrashed, swimming left and right in an attempt to break free. But the beowulves were unperturbed. The swelling penis kept thrusting into her mouth. Even with the new energy she continued to choke and cough against the dick in her throat.

Then the grimm tightened its grip on her head and pulled Yang hard as it could. A new, despairing scream vibrated the grimm's penis as she was pulled up the base of the beowulf's penis. Fur and hair stuffed against her face. Seconds later the fur became sticky as Yang vomited cum onto the grimm's groin. A fantastical roar shook the cave, and the penis in her mouth blast cum directly into her mouth.

She couldn't breath. She was drowning again. There was so much that she almost passed out a second time. The beowulf slowly took out its dick even as it gave out its final spurts of cum. One last splooge flicked itself onto Yang's face.

That beowulf backed off and disappeared into the crowd. Yang was only given a few moments rest before another stepped forward to take its place. Behind her more grimm started to rub their penises on her thighs. The grim holding her legs sat down to press their cocks on her socked feet.

It was then Yang realized the truth of her situation. Negative emotions attract grimm. The more she despaired, the more she fought, the more they would come. Her only option then was to embrace her helplessness and accept the new position of cumdump.

The blond gave a shaky smile, demeanor changing by the second.

"Oh. yes." She moaned as two grimm dicks stuffed themselves into her ass and pussy.

"Yes. This…. Th-this….feels good."

They were rough and without mercy. Their speed increasing every second. Soon the squishy, plunging noise of their throbbing cocks going in and out of her began to resemble the tempo of her own punches in a fight.

"Uuuuugh." Yang move dher hips on her own, hands reaching out to rub the heads of the dicks near her face.

"oooh!...Ha...Hu...HAAAAGH!"

An eruption of sperm flowed into her insides. When the dicks slid out of her, their cum poured out with the chaos of a raging river. When that happened, Yang's hips bucked repeatedly, body convulsing while her tongue rolled out and her eyes rolled back. Her entire body shook, arms and legs quivering so violently that she even nearly broke free from the grimm holding her limbs.

Seconds later another pack of grimm stood up to have their turn at the squealing blonde.

And in the hours that followed her belly swelled, nipples fully erect as countless grimm fondled them and came in between them. There was not a single part of her body that wasn't rubbed on with a penis. Even her hair had been wrapped around grimm dicks and used to jerk off.

Yang Xiao Long, layered in cum, had inevitably gotten pregnant. And what nobody knew was that there was a chance of her giving birth to a faunus.

 **Bad End**

* * *

 **Special Guest appearance by The two grimm beowulfs from RWBY Chibi.**

 **Script Format. Grimm 1 (Named "Beo"). Grimm 2 (Named "Wuf").**

Beo: Oh man can you believe this is happening bro?

Wuf: You know it bro! Aw duuude. Look at her man! That babe is such a hottie!

Beo: I know bro! That hottie is such babe!

Wuf: You know it! Hey man, how about we join these dudes. Really get in there man. Feel me up some pussaay. That would be totally radical!

Beo: You mean it bro? You...You think I'm finally gonna stamp out my V-card? Will this be the day I've been waiting for?

Wuf: Hell yeah bro! This is your day! Come on, let's get in there and lose our V-cards together.

Beo: Wait. This is your first time too bro!?

Wuf: You know it bro! Isn't this exciting!?

Beo: I'm scared dude! Nervous! How are you not nervous? I'm freaking out man!

Wuf: How are YOU not burning with desire bro? Can't you feel it in your veins? Don't you buuuuurn with the hotness man!? Can't you tell how HOT that babe is!? This is the moment! The moment where our bad luck ends!

Beo: Whoa. That's so deep dude. I wish I were like you. So strong and smart. I'm so nervous I can't stop shaking! I'm freakin out bro! I mean, what if I mess up? What if I don't do good? You think everyone's going to laugh at me?

Wuf: Don't worry bro. Even if they do laugh at you, I'll be right there with ya.

Beo: You're coming with me!?"

Wuf: You know it dude! Come on, let's take our place in line.

Both Beowulves wait out the line. When its their turn, they both take up opposite positions from Yang. One of them lifts her up and locks her in a full nelson. Her arms dangle down, squishing her tits together. Her legs are propped up with her knees near her ears, toes dangling above.

Wuf: Aw shit bro. I can't put my dick in her without my arms.

Beo: I got you bro."

Beo grabs Wuf's dick and pushes it into her ass. Beo then pokes his own dick into her pussy. Yang blinks and stares at the two, not really reacting to their penises inside her.

Beo: It's...kind of loose. But it doesn't matter because it's gonna feel soo good!"

Wuf: Totally! You ready man?

Beo: Ready when you are bro!"

Wuf: Okay. Let's go together. On three….3...2….1….

They both start thrusting.

Wuf: Oh man. It feels so good.

Beo: Yeah man I can't believe it. This is sex!

Wuf: Oh...oh man...I don't know how much of this I can take….

Beo: yeah….oh ...oh man….oh geeze. Oh man.. Oh geeze. Oh man…

Wuf: Aaaah. Auuugh geeze.. Ooooh. Uuuuuuugh…

Beo: Ha...Haaa...HUUUAAAAH

Wuf: RUWWAAAGH!

Beo: Guh!

Wuf: Unnga!

Wuf: Beo and Wuf let go of Yang and lean on each other, panting.

Beo: Whew. Oh man. That. Was. The greatest 15 seconds of my entire life.

Wuf: Mine too. Freakin gnarly man.

Beo: Wait….Did we just cum at the same time?

Wuf: Looks like it bro.

Beo: Aw that's fuckin sweet!

They both high five

Beo: Hey. You wanna ditch this place and find something to eat?

Wuf: That's what I was gonna say bro! Let's cheese this joint!

Beo: And let's hold hands on the way there!

Wuf: Aw yeah!...Wait what?

Beo:... What?

Wuf: …

Beo: …

Wuf: ... What?

Beo: ... What?

Wuf: ….Hell no! That'd be gay dude!

Beo: Hah! I got you! It was just a joke!

Wuf: Haha! Oh oh man you got me there. That's hilarious!

Beo: Haha yeap. Sure would be gay if we did that. Wouldn't it? Good thing I was only joking and not being serious!... * _sniff_ * Haha…. Yeap. * _sniffle_ * just a joke.

They walk together. A lonely tear falls down the side of Beo's snout.

 **The End**

* * *

 **Author's commentary**

1\. This gonna be a SUPER weird flex but, inspiration for this work came from Rinkandaisuki's videos on PH (I don't know if he actually made the vids or just uploaded them). Look him up on google. Inspiration for the big dick stuff comes from Ranken. So I guess you could say that this work is an homage to them.

2\. This was supposed to be a very short one-shot. I get the feeling I kind of overdid it. Still need to go back and edit the work for prose improvements and grammar + spelling.

3\. I think this ended up being an excuse to come up with Grimm designs in my head lol.

4\. Originally there was going to be a huge fight between the Chimera and the Cockatrice, but this shit was getting way too long so I skipped it.


	4. Monsters in The Marsh

**A Man and Lady Leave A Bar**

Yang's motorcycle roared through the countryside, kicking up a dirt cloud that trailed behind her. The guttural hum of the engine mixed in with the rapid, randomized tempo of rock and gravel clanging against the undercarriage. She squeezed one of the handles of her motorcycle with her right arm and noted the sensation of pressure going up her nerves. As the motorcycle picked up speed, she loosened her grip, and wondered if the arm had its own set of gears she could manipulate within. Even now it was the sheer *normalcy* of the new limb that Yang found strange. No sooner did she put it on did she return to her normal fighting ability. Was there a difference in weight? Balance? Was there a problem in her aura covering a false body part? Apparently not. Everything she was before was the same as now. Except now her right hand was detachable.

A scratchy voice with a subtle lisp obliterated her thoughts.

"WHOA! That thing's a fake!? You have a fake arm!?"

The blonde cringed at the sound worming its way directly into her ears. There was a man sitting her on the back end of the motorcycle, his hands constantly switching between grabbing her waist or holding onto the seat as hey vibrated along the uneven terrain. Yang grit her teeth and took a look back at her passenger. This man was lanky and tan-skinned, one tooth missing after Yang had punched it out an hour earlier. His Western style outfit was somewhat similar to Yang's, consisting of a plain color shirt, dark-brown khaki pants, black vest, and red scarf. His brown-haired shoulder-length mullet flapped in the wind behind him.

The man's appearance only pissed her off the more she looked at him. This man was a creep. A total stranger who tried to hit on her with his sleazy appearance and scumbag attitude. And he tried to touch her hair. Her knee-length golden blonde hair she took special pride in. It never mattered who did it. Nobody should try and touch her hair without her permission

"Yeah. Got a problem with me if I do?" The girl responded.

The blonde's hatred only multiplied with the fact that the wind kept pushing her hair into the man's face. She winced as his breath trickled down the back of her neck, and shook with rage at him literally spitting her prized hair out of his mouth.

The man ducked beneath Yang's hair and pushed her coattails down with one hand, revealing the man's pointed chin and stubble of a beard, as well as a bruise on his cheek. He gave a smile that showed the missing tooth that Yang punched out of his mouth an hour earlier.

He spoke over the wind.

"Huh. No wonder getting hit by it was so strange. Can it rocket punch?"

"Can it… What?"

"Rocket punch. Launch itself out of your forearm through either some kind of slingshot ejection system, or by rocket jets attached to the back, Or…I bet it's Atlas tech right? Maybe it's got some kind of anti-gravity system that lets you control it from a distance!"

"Ugh. No. No it can't do any of that. It's an arm. No need for it to do anything other than what arms do." Replied Yang.

"Pff. Lame."

Her grip on the bike handles grew tighter. She had expected driving with a pervert behind her back would be a cinch. This should have been intimidated by her after she punched his face in. Or at least shaken enough to not try anything funny. That was dead wrong. This man was groping her beneath her coat. He grabbed at her waist. Pressed his fingers into her sides. Every so often his hands slid up and down, no doubt having perverted thoughts as he stared down her back. What's even worse was that both the coattails of her brown leather duster and her hair kept making him squirm left and right, all while still holding on to her body. The scrambling threw off her balance on the motorcycle. Several times she forced herself to put extra effort into steering and balance.

He struggled to find a comfortable position, coughed and spat, breathing deep into her hair on more time.

She wanted to go faster. Get this loser off her back and get to a hotel to soak her hair in literally all of the shampoo and conditioner the establishment had to offer. Do everything possible to get his disgusting mud smell off her body.

XXXX

Yet they had to remain slow, lest something happen to her motorcycle. Built for the paved city streets and concrete highways, her bike had to slowly cross the uneven steps. Loose dirt slowed their progress, and the muddy trails that the man had directed her into had forced her to carefully watch where she drove. The more she sped up, the less time she had to avoid the pots and holes that sprung up between the random elevations. Her wheels kept launching more and more rocks upwards into the undercarriage, denting the plating below. What was even worse, there were times where the dirt roads shifted into a gravel paths, making the whole motorcycle vibrate against their groins for extended periods of time.

Something hard and stiff poke into Yang's backside…

…If there was ever a time when Yang wanted to stomp and grind a man's balls into dust, this would be it..

"Ugggh." She groaned beneath her breast.

A thought flashed through her head.

"Wait a minute hold on. This doesn't make any sense, do you NOT know who I am?"

"You're a huntress with spankable ass. What else is there? Besides, If I were afraid of getting hit by a huntress, I wouldn't be talking to one now would I?"

Yang would have attempted to turn around and elbow him in the face. Or stand on her motorcycle to perform a back kick into his chest. But she resisted the urge. This man was supposed to take her to someone who could bring to Ruby.

Instead of letting out her rage, she merely she grit her teeth, letting her face scrunch up into a snarl.

"I. Was. A. VYTAL. FESTIVAL. CONTESTANT."

"Oh? You were?"

"Yes. And if you believe everything they say on the news, which at this point I think you SHOULD, I BROKE A GUY'S LEG for looking at me funny. So you should PROBABLY STOP FUCKING AROUND."

It was a lie. The person whose leg she broke attacked her first…Or at least she insisted that he did...

The man gasped.

"Oooh yeah! Wait. So aren't you the one who caused everyone to go crazy and attract a bunch of grimm into the arena?"

"That's not… No. That wasn't me. Everyone only started going crazy when one of my friends sliced a robot in half."

"Oh…That's it?… Breaking an actual person's leg would probably be a lot more stressful than seeing a robot get destroyed."

"Nobody knew that girl was a robot. Everyone thought she was a normal person."

"How come? Did she have fake ketchup blood squirting everywhere?"

"No. None of that."

"Oh…."

Several seconds where they didn't speak. No sound but the wind blowing across their faces. A bump in the road picked them up from their seats, forcing them to stand up for a brief second. With that, Yang's leather duster loosened so that the back flaps whipped across the man's body. He pushed them down with his hands before scooting closer.

"A robot…got killed. Okay. So... Why not build another robot?" The man yelled above the wind.

"They can't. That robot was special! She had a semblance and aura of her own."

There was genuine curiosity in the man's voice now.

"Wait really? A robot with an aura? What was her semblance?"

"I don't know. Nobody does. She died before we could find that out."

"Okay… But how did this robot have an aura if she didn't have a semblance?"

"What are you talking about!? Of course she had an aura! She had a personality and human emotions! She had a shield that protected her during fights!"

"Shield doesn't mean anything. That could have been achieved through electromagnetics. Everything in Remnant is metal, after all. Also, she passed the turing test? That's pretty neat… I guess…. That still doesn't prove she had an aura."

"The hell is the turing test?"

"Well sugar tits, its when an artificial intelligence is able to recognize and replicate human behav-"

Yang zoned the guy out. If she couldn't understand Weiss's technobabble nonsense, there was no way she'd have the patience to here this asshole talk about it. That, coupled with the fact this dickwad called her "sugar tits" nearly drove her over the edge.

Her voice rose above his.

"Stop talking. If I can't stand your voice when you speak in single sentences, then I'll crash this bike if you actually try to explain something."

"What? That's not interesting to you? Something that looks like a human, and can imitate human behavior, but isn't one? Isn't that scary?

His fingers tightened against her waist.

"Doesn't it make your skin crawl? The idea that you don't know who you're talking to? That all this time you only deluded yourself into thinking they're something that they aren't?."

Yang's voice took on a venomous quality. A hostility that manifested itself in her indigo-purple eyes turning red.

"If you don't shut up right now then you won't be human either. I'll turn you into a piece of mush in the dirt."

"Oooh, scary." He raised his hands and shook his fingers. A bump on the road made him panic grab Yang's breasts. The girl's muscles tightened, a vein forming behind the bangs of her yellow hair. Otherwise, she remained silent, letting her passenger keep speaking.

"There'll be a branching path up ahead. Make a sharp left into the path that parallels the canals. The turn is tricky so you're gonna have to slow down first."

"Ugh." She said aloud.

(Author's Note: Penny's creators probably tested for her aura by seeing whether or not she attracted grimm with her emotions.)

Metallic bangs sounded off as the bike shook its way past several cracks and potholes in the road. The man held on tighter, leaning forward until his chest rested on her back and his chin dug into her shoulder. Her hair wrapped around his face and chest, still flapping wild and uncontrolled in the wind.

"UGH." She groaned again.

"Do you WANT to attract grimm!? You need to calm down!" His voice low in her ear.

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! Why did I bring you along?! All I needed was the bandit camp's location!"

"What? Did you think I'd point you in a direction and say 'go that way'? No, our camp isn't that obvious. The only time we're ever seen is when we want to be found. So unless you want to turn back and make this whole trip for nothing, you need me to show you the way."

"Tch. Finding them shouldn't be that hard. All I'd need is to find more bozos like you and beat them up."

Another pause. Brief moments in which neither said a word, both focusing on the road ahead. That is until the man spoke again with the same nasally, lispy tone that grated against Yang's ears.

"So. I never got your name, huntress."

"That's because I never gave it."

"Don't you want to ask mine?"

"No."

"Come on! It'll be better if we get to know each other. I'm serious about those grimm. At least it'll make this shitty drive easier for the both of us. "

"Hmph."

She remembered the satisfaction in punch to she gave to the man's face. Remembered the gap in his teeth she created. It was so easy, like striking down a sponge. She smiled, knowing that if Grimm were to attack, her chances of survival would be much higher than his.

"Well." The man's voice clouded her thoughts. "If I tell you my name, would you consider telling yours?"

"Ugh. Fine. What's your name?"

"My name…." He paused for dramatic effect.

"It better not be something stupid." Yang shouted.

"…Is DICK MAGNUS!"

Yang didn't even respond.

"Just kidding. You can call me Lance Longolee…"

"Loser." Muttered Yang.

"Or you can call me Reamus McCreamus…" The man continued... "…Roger Stretchclit… Nimrod Bushscraper… Pee Wee Pipecap…. Jacob Quimstake…. Ducey Dingledog…. Peter Brown… Chunky ChinChin… make a left at the next fork."

Yang swerved the motorcycle to the left, leaning so close to the ground that their faces were almost touching the dirt road. Rocks and upturned soil flew up as the tires skidded flat across the ground. The man yelped in fear, which would have been satisfying to Yang had he not grabbed her boobs and dug his face further into her hair. His high pitched voice squeaked into the back of her head.

"AAAAAAAAAH!" Reamus McCreamus screamed into her ear

"UUUUUGH!" groaned Yang louder than ever.

She straightened herself. Another bump nearly made them lose balance, and the man's grip on her breasts tightened. His deep breath brought a lock of hair up his nose. For a few seconds, Yang closed her eyes and put her head down, wondering if she should let the motorcycle crash into a nearby ditch.

Pee Wee Pipecap squealed into her ear a second time.

"HOLY SHIT! WATCH OUT FOR THE ROAD!"

When Yang opened her eyes again, the pupils flashed red for an instant. She corrected her course, bringing them back to the middle of the dirt road.

"When this ride is over I'll bash your balls in." She whispered.

"Whaaat?" Yelled Nimrod over the wind.

She turned and growled at him.

"I was saying can you shut up already!?"

"Up next there'll be a lot of branching paths. Follow the water."

Again Yang obliged, eschewing the sunlit fields and instead going further into the darkened swamps at the Mistral borders. The air around them grew humid and musky, and the dense forests made way for the tall grass of shallow swamp.

Yang didn't like this. Something was off about this place. Or perhaps it was the fact that she didn't like this man, Jacob Quimstake or whatever his name was. Even now he kept grabbing her waist, palms open, fingers light as though trying to make a subtle reach for her clit.

"What did you say your friend's name was again?"

"I didn't give my friend's na- STOP ASKING QUESTIONS!" Yang yelled, tempted to elbow him off the bike, but restrained herself lest they crash.

"Huh. Turn right when you get to a stone that looks like a skull. It should be half submerged in the water so keep an eye out for that."

There was the idea that Yang might be heading straight into a trap. But she kept going, with no doubt in her mind that she'd win in a fight against whatever attack they had planned for her.

Earlier, Yang had asked this man for help because she had a hunch that her mother, Raven Branwen, was in the same bandit camp that he belonged to. Even if Raven wasn't there, there's no downside to beating up a bunch of bandits.

Nothing wrong with that. Bandits not only pillaged and stole from others, but also spread negativity, which made them a scourge to this world. Those pillaged by roving bandits wouldn't have the means to defend themselves against the grimm attracted to their negative emotions. Beating down a bandit camp would be a service to the country. Interrogating their leader for information on Ruby wasn't a bad idea either. At the very least she'd punch this guy in the face again.

"Look. No more questions. No more talking. All you need to do is tell me where to go. That's it."

"What are you going to do when you get there?"

"I JUST SAID- UUGGGHHH…."

When they first started this journey, she had expected a smooth motorcycle ride. An immediate passing of time between the gas station and the bandit camp, with nothing worth noting happening in between. And this man, the same man who tried to touch her hair, whose grating voice filled her ears even now, might as well have the semblance of giving people aneurysms out of sheer stupidity..

Another pothole appeared on the road. Yang leaned right, only to realize that this dumbass Ducey Dingledog was leaning left. Their weights canceled each other out, and the tires shook against the rock. A metallic bang sounded out, and the seat kicked up into their groins. Yang's lavender eyes turned red. The man gave a high pitched "Whoa!" before continuing to speaking.

"You're want me to take you the bandit camp because you want to ask where your friends went, right?"

"I already know they're walking to Mistral. I just need a faster way to catch up with them."

"…..Wait. Hang on. They're WALKING to Mistral!?"

"Stop talking."

But Dick Magnus ignored her.

"Wait a minute, if your friends are on a journey, why didn't you go with them?"

"Hey! What did I say!?"

Not only was his voice grating on her ears, but everytime he opened his mouth, her hair STILL Kept getting into his mouth. His tongue kept licking her golden locks. Everytime he struggled to breathe, sniffed her blonde hair, taking in the smell of her perfume and expensive shampoo. Everything about this situation seemed to be specifically manufactured her to drive her into a snarling rage.

"Go left up ahead. Another few minutes and we'll get to our destination."

Yang sped up, hoping to end this long suffering. To throw this guy off the bike and never see him again for as long as she lived. The man coughed and spat, hacking his through as though coughing up a hairball.

For a moment the blonde thought she was going insane. This shouldn't be happening. She did not spend between six to eight weeks (Nobody in Remnant ever kept exact dates) getting teased by her dad only to lose control over some bungling loser. In fact, what this dumbass was saying didn't even compare to the insults her father threw at her. She handled worse than this. Why bother getting mad when its obvious she'd kick his ass in a fight? Everything was okay. All she had to do was follow his instructions for now, knowing he'll be begging for forgiveness later.

"I don't mean to be rude or criticize your fashion sense but uh…. Maybe you should get a haircut? Just sayin.."

Yang hit the brakes. They lurched sideways, both wheels created two trails on the ground behind them. She couldn't take it anymore. That was the last straw.

"Get out."

But he didn't move. Dick Magnus only kept giving her that broken-tooth grin.

"I Said. Get. Out."

"I mean. Yeah. Why wouldn't I get out when we're already where we needed to go."

"We're already here? You mean this dump is the bandit camp?"

She held out her arms, gesturing toward the murky waters, where formless shapes swam beneath. Above them came the sound of a frog, low croaking that ended with a high pitched squeak.

"Oh I'm sorry. Does this not look like the place where a bandit camp would be set up? Murky backwater swamp in the ass end of nowhere? Tall grass above a shallow marsh, making it impossible to see what you're stepping into? Oh gosh. This would NEVER be a place where a bunch of back alley bandits would try to hide!"

He leaned backward, both hands raised and shaking above.

"Holy shit. There's even a SKULL to act as a warning sign! What the fuck!? Why do we even have that!?"

Then he snapped fingers and laughed like a child.

"Oh! That's what we should call ourselves! The backdoor water bandits! People would say 'Hey don't mess with those backwater bandits, or you can bet your ass they'll mess it up!"

Silence. Yang's eyes had already been blazing red. Now it looked like she just popped a blood vessel.

"Heh… Heh.. Get it? Backwater asses? Because we'll pound their butts? Like…. Butt Bandits?…. HAH…. Butt bandits."

Stillness now. Yang didn't move. Her bloodshot gaze never left the man. There was an energy in the air, a heat wave emanating from her body. Small yellow orange sparks floated off her skin, rising high after escaping the confines of her clothes. The lights and heat only grew more intense as the man's smile grew even wider.

Yang spoke, her boyish voice now a menacing growl.

"This is a trap. You were never bringing me to see Raven Branwen. You were bringing me somewhere else, weren't you?"

"Raven Who? Never heard of her in my life."

"Raven. Branwen. The leader of the outlaw bandits. The person who can bring me to my sister. If you're one of her men, how do you not know who she is?"

"…Heh.. Well that's one question to ask. What you should have asked right from the start is 'Why is this sexy hunk of a man traveling all by his lonesome? With all the grimm around?' It doesn't make sense. You SHOULD have been asking 'If the bandits are so hard to find, why is this one man so willing to lead you to his cohorts?' Or 'Why didn't this man have a vehicle of his own? How did he get there? DId he walk to the gas station?"

Yang's fists tightened. The sparks that leapt from her skin transformed into yellow-orange swirls that revolved around her torso. The man kept speaking, unperturbed by the rising tension. His sneer never left his face. He kept speaking.

"In fact, you punched that man so hard that he literally bounced out of the store. Yet he's all confident and smiling at you when you get out. Didn't you think there was something else going on with him?"

…And in Yang's extreme rage, she never took notice that the man no longer had a missing tooth. As though his body regenerated it on its own. Never noticed that there were lines in his skin, squares that made it look like he had fish scales over his face…

Instead she only focused on his slimy attitude. The mocking tone of voice and nonchalance in the way he talked to her. The complete disregard of the fact that his very presence was driving her stark raving mad.

"Those would be your questions. MY question would be 'who the fuck thought having a gas station double as a bar that shows alcoholic beverages was a good idea?' I mean… Those two things REALLY don't mix. On one hand ...gas station…. On the other hand….. booze and hard liquor? AT THE SAME TIME? And that's not even talking about how much of a FIRE HAZARD that would be. God forbid anyone actually get into a bar fight there and be enough of a dumbass bitch to fire off a heat based weap-"

XXXX

 **Rage vs Masochism**

OOF

Yang had brought one foot back, Yang leaning forward for extra leverage. Her whole body rocked forward, swung backwards with extreme force. Her right leg became a blur as her foot rose between his legs and smashed into his balls. A squelch sound went muffled inside his pants, as the kick launched the man several feet into the air. His body was straight, eyes wincing, mouth curled into a strange half-smile.

For less than a nanosecond, Yang thought the man's skin had shifted to a verdant green. Lines across his face as though he had fish scales.

When he landed back on the ground his knees buckled, and he slumped to the floor, face in the dirt, hips pointing upward and his hands together covering his broken testicles.

"Oooohhhh..."

His voice like a deflating balloon. Yang leaned forward with both hands on her hips, letting her cleavage expose itself in front of the man's face

"Haha. Oh? You're down already? I thought you were some clever big shot bandit. "

Yang sashayed behind him. Stared at the opening between his legs.

"What's wrong. Don't have anything to say? Or maybe now you don't have the BALLS! "

She kicked him again without warning. There came another squelch sound as he doubled over, his pelvis launched into the air while as his mouth sunk into Yang's thigh. The man landed in the same position and groaned at his busted balls.

"OOOH YES MAMA NOW THATS SOME GOOD LICKS!" He yelled.

That response took Yang by surprise. She was about to kick this prostrated man a third time, but hesitated. She took a step back as the man stood up and turned around. He rotated his shoulders and cracked his neck, leaning it left to right. He pushed his fists into left and right palms, cracking his knuckles.

"That wasn't bad. But yes, I've got something to say all right."

The man squared himself up against yang. Feet spread shoulder length apart. Back straight. Yang and the man stared each other down, both of their fists tightened, aura flaring up so that his blueish green matched with yang's yellow red.

And his arms rose, elbows straightened. His fists shook with the sheer power and force contained within his palms. The man changed his face into a snarl, teeth gritted…

and he yelled.

Yang stepped backwards and took up her fighting stance. Arms up, guarding against whatever super semblance he was about to unleash. It wasn't a normal yell. It was a yell from deep beneath his core. The yell Yang would scream out at the at the very depths of rage, when her semblance activated to its maximum.

He yelled and yelled, never stopping. As though there were an infinite space in his lungs. The mans arms continued to shake and shudder, until all of the unearthly vibrations focused upon his fists. Yang took another unconscious step back, body rigid, a constant brace against the perpetual unknown that stood before her.

And from there the man's fingers moved. To vibrate. To twitch so hard and fast that it were as though his hands were transcending into the next plane of existence. Then one finger on both hands rose upwards from its bowed existence. It was the middle fingers, both reaching up to the heavens in absolute defiance against all creation. And the man bellowed in mock rage and exhaustion, as though his middle fingers carried the weight of the world upon its joints, as though he were they were the shoulders of mythological Atlas, shrugging against the burden of the world.

It stunned the girl. Made her confused. Frozen. Every fiber of her consciousness demanding to know 'WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?' Yang stared forward in silence and building frustration. This man had put on a show about giving her the finger. A style of dual-wielded flipping birds that threatened to tweet themselves into her brain.

The man leaped forward. Yang leaped backwards. But he didnt attack. He hopped left and right, twirling in pirouettes while he kept his arms extended and middle fingers up.

He stood up straight and started doing semaphore with his hands, both limbs going left and right and upwards like the hands of the clock, all the while his eyes stared back at the blonde with a duck face that opened and closed with puffed up cheeks as though he were a fish imitating a blowjob. The semaphore middle fingers all spelling out in visual Morse code "Gooo fuuuckk yourseeelllf."

Then he kicked forward. Yang flinched again, mind reeling as she tried to figure out his angle of attack. Except the man wasn't attacking, he bent down on one knee and started windmilling his double middle finger weaponry in a devastating display of inverted bird audacity. Clockwise. Counterclockwise. The man flipped the bird at her like a professional bird flipper, approaching her and stalking forward with such an air of arrogant confidence that if cockiness were a physical force it would have blown the girl away.

And that's when Yang snapped. She screamed. Snarled. Every single muscle in her body going rigid. Hot. Everything exploding under the power of her now limitless semblance.

Another resounding thud as the buxom blonde brought her leg back. Her muscles tightened as she swung her foot again. A thud sounded out as her ankle bashed against his balls again.

"Oh yeah. Hit me. Squeeze me like a pump. Make my little boys and girls RISE."

The blonde kicked him again and never let her foot down. Kept it there, reveling in the man's whole body shuddering across his thighs. A stain formed at his crotch, as though the sheer force of her punt forced the semen out through his cock. When Yang pulled her foot out, he started laughing again.

"Oh yeah Baby! Its like a massage! Come on, you call that a hit? Give it to me baby, oh yeah. Haha, oh yeeah!"

The thick girl grimaced in disgust. When the man turned his head and peered up at her with one eye, she took a step back.

"HAH!"

He straightened his body and reached out with one hand, fingers squeezing her calf. Yang grit her teeth and jumped backwards, kicking her leg out of his grip

More laughing. Almost shrieking now. Insane guffaws with word unintelligible to Yang's ears. As if he were speaking another language.

"What's with that face!?" The man shrieked, body still on the floor."

"You scared of getting a little rough? Are you mad, little girl!? Hahahaha!"

The blonde took more steps back. Sweat dripped down her neck and chin.

"I told you I wasn't afraid of getting hit! And now here you're afraid of doing the hitting !? Hahahaha!"

Yang grit her teeth and rolled her eyes. Spun on her heels and made her way to the parked bicycle.

"Whatever loser. This is a waste of time anyway."

But then she stopped. Right before she reached the yellow bike, a hand gripped her left shoulder. Her head turned.

The man's face was so close to hers she could feel his breath across her lips and nose. Rotted wood and moss. A scent like fungi were growing behind his gums.

"Oh were. It done yet. You gave a decent licking just now. It's my turn to lick YOU."

She spun around and struck him in the face with a right cross. The man's entire body leaned back only to spring forward again, only he leaned on the side, letting his body contort into a spinning backfist that caught Yang across the cheek.

Rage overtook her. Her semblance activated.

XXXX

There came the sound of thunder. Energy and flame erupted from Yang's left gauntlet near her elbow. Her body spun, adding massive centrifugal force into her right haymaker. The man didn't even know what happened until the metallic knuckles struck the man's face. Yang could feel the bones beneath her fingers, a squared hit that could take out any of the other Vytal festival tournament members in a single blow. Just like before, at the gas station, Yang angled the strike downwards, the power of her strike driving his head down into the ground. He landed into the mud with a wet squelch, hands and feet up into the air as though about to roll over.

"OOOOF!"

Only, he didn't roll. Instead the man's body seemed to compress into itself, his lanky figure tightening and shortening as he squatted further into the mud. There was a moment of confusion as Yang tried to comprehend what she was looking at, before his body uncoiled with such force that he launched upwards like a spring. In the next moment the soles of his boots collided with Yang's face.

This man had struck Yang Xiao Long with a rising dropkick. THE Yang Xiao Long. THE dragon of the Vytal Festival Tournament, one of the most favored fighters in the arena. This nobody loser of a man hit one of the best fighters in Remnant.

The bandit flew into the air, his eyes never leaving his opponent. Yang's body landed on her back, sinking into the dirt from the impact, arms and legs spread spread out as though about to create her own dirt-mud angel. She grit her teeth and brought her hands to her sides, activating her gauntlets again. Both hands exploded with flame and metal, sending her sliding backwards into the mud. More mud caked into her hair, and when she backflipped onto her feet, there was a great weight behind her, like a giant cape attached to her head.

Hours ago, when they first met in the gas station, this man had bounced up and down the bar after getting punched. That must be his semblance at work. The ability to absorb concussive force and it to bounce his body around.

During that time was also when Yang started hating him. The way he stared at her. Catcalled her when she wanted nothing to do with a greasy, disgusting guy like him...

Right as the man landed, Yang put both arms behind her back and fired. Double shotgun blasts propelled her forward, as if ignoring the momentum of her earlier shots. She added to her speed by slamming her legs into the dirt, a semblance powered leap that made it appear as though she were flying. Her body twisted in mid-air for another full strength punch. The bandit flinched, putting both his hands in front of his face, blinding himself to the strike against his open chest. Yang brought her left fist down and uppercut him straight into his gut. At the exact moment her fist struck true, she activated her gauntlet again, hitting him with a shotgun blast at point blank.

His yellow aura flared up for a second as it absorbed the blow, before he flew in a shallow arc. When he landed on the mud, he bounced again onto his feet, and crouched again. He kept the gun at his side, the knife in the other hand. Knees bent, watching as Yang closed the distance with more explosions from her gauntlets. She was a blur now, body riding the continuous shockwaves of multiple blasts. The man bent lower. Yang held her right fist low, elbow bent for a full sprint uppercut.

The man leapt backwards, arms and legs bent forward to cover his torso. The impact from Yang's forward strike lessened against his backward momentum. They were both in the air now, flying out of each other's reach. Yang yelled in frustration. Her body twisted for a full power left cross, activating her gauntlets right at the point of contact. The man, still engaged in his turtle defense, took the slug across his forearms, aura flaring up again at the point-blank gunshot sent him flying backflipping again and again in a long arc across the river.

Yang had lost control. By activating her gauntlets in mid-air, there wasn't any grounding to keep her self in place. Both fighters flew backwards backwards, putting more distance between them. This was not her intended effect, since her style was always about rushing down the opponent and never letting up on her offensive.

In the distance came the sound of the man's laughter. That sound, that unrestrained, gleeful, insulting sound that beat into Yang's conscious mind with every breath, drove her even further into a frenzy. Again she activated her gauntlets behind her, arms straightened and upwards at an angle. The explosions from her weapons aimed herself forward and down so that her legs could run in time with the bursts behind her back. (Author's note: Yes. She's Naruto running.) Yang's momentum built with every step. Every movement bringing her straight toward her target. The tall grass and muddy waters of the landscape now nothing but a blur in her eyes. All of it becoming a tunnel in her vision. A tunnel in which the only opening, the only clear image was the falling man.

XXXX

In her tunnel vision, she didn't notice the black shapes following her. Keeping up with her speed. Ones that swam beneath the water, watching her rage build moment by moment. And when Yang and the man flew across the rivers, passing across the parallel canals, she didn't see the shapes leap from one river to the next, their brief moments in open air revealing something that could only be called human in the vaguest sense of the word.

XXXX

Yang didn't reach the man in time. He hit the dirt and bounced up before she struck at him with a right straight. Again he flew away, laughing as he flipped and twirled in the air in an upside down pirouette. More explosive bursts from Yang's gauntlets. She followed in pursuit. Faster and faster she moved, her vision focused on the lanky man laughing at her as she launched herself at him. Another hit, another chase. Like a child smacking a dodgeball and running after it down the street. And all the while this fucking guy was doing sideways somersaults, hands and feet straight and flat as he flipped through the air.

Soon they came upon a massive lake. An expanse of water about a third the size of Beacon Academy. By then both fighters were fast enough that they were skipping across the water. The man's aura and semblance combo let him bounce atop the surface by sheer physics alone. Yang kept firing behind her, renewing her speed and momentum like a bullet from a gun.

"You really are a dumb bitch aren't you, huntress!? You? A Vytal Festival Contestant? I can beat my meat harder than you can punch!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Her semblance reached its peak. An aura of fire and wind exploded from her body, creating her own crater in the water. She activated her left gauntlet one last time to launch herself upwards above the man. Her right fist reared back above her shoulder. Every bit of her body twisting to punch downwards straight into the man's face. The man had his forearms crossed in an X in front, blocking the blow. He gave a gleeful, sardonic smile behind his arms. He was flipping her off even has she bore down on her with a full overhead haymaker.

At the same moment her fist connected to her forearms, she activated her right gauntlet, combining the momentum of her punch with the bullet launched from the gauntlet. The man gave a quick groan of pain, and crumpled backwards, falling into the water and disappearing before Yang's eyes.

But the way he disappeared was strange. His body broke down into uniform pieces, every part of him separating, until those pieces faded away into the lake. Almost like the shattered illusions of that Neopolitan girl…

Then the upward momentum of Yang's gauntlets ended. The blonde tried to activate her gauntlets again, only to hear the metallic clicking sound of empty barrels. She had run out of ammo. With nothing to send her flying back to shore, her body simply crashed down into the middle of the lake.

"GRAAH."

Yang groaned after she resurfaced. The blonde slammed her fist down in frustration, creating a splash of water that rained back down on her head. Her beautiful golden hair was now drenched in slimy lake water. Moss and green growths clung to the strands. Her bangs were now heavy and weighed, covering her eyes and obscuring her vision until she flicked her hair back with one hand. But now it was grimy and wet, the wild disorganized locks soaked in bits of slime and laced with moss. The man's laugh echoed in her ears, his double decker flipping of the bird imprinted in her mind.

She reached into her pocket and loaded more shells into her gauntlets. She held out her fist and pulled the mechanism near her wrist.

Nothing happened. The gauntlets had soaked through, now unable to fire. And without those gauntlets, Yang couldn't launch herself into the air. She'd have to swim and walk back to her bike like a normal person.

Yang slapped the water a second time. Another splash and "plunk" noise that echoed across the landscape. Then silence. No high pitched squealing frog croaks. No chirps from the birds. Nothing movement in the tall grass, nor wind to stir the loosened dirt and leaves kicked up from their explosive trek across the swamps. All was still. Unmoving. The swamps at the fringes of Mistral seemed to be lifted from a painting, the grey fog rolling in to blur and fade the surroundings. The dusk created an orange-tangerine sky above. Darkened green and greenish brown of moss and reed near the shore. And the depths below, as dark and as still as black ink on a white canvas.

And in the distance, Yang could see the craters that her explosive weaponry had caused. The grass and stone uprooted and felled before her onslaught. No movement near any of the damaged areas. All the animals ran away from the noise and destruction. With a sigh, Yang swam forward in a breast-stroke. However, Yang had very little experience in the water. Her movements were awkward, wasteful, inefficient. Slow.

There was movement on the shore to her right. Yang stopped and stared, treading the still waters.

A figure stepped out from the tall grass. At first Yang couldn't tell what it was. First was the silhouette of a shifting blob. A shapeless formless thing blended in with the surroundings. Yang stopped and watched it shamble out of the tall grass. It moved closer to the shore, a shuffling, stumbling creature that labored its way closer into the light.

Yang gasped. On the shore stood what may have been the most beautiful girl she had ever seen. The strange silhouette was the girl's hair in the darkness. She Fair white skin. Long, wavy black hair that shone like a jewel in the setting sun. For a moment Yang thought the woman had green skin knees that bent backwards, but that was Yang's imagination, a second of confusion when the stranger stepped out of the tall grass and into the combined light of dusk and moon. The woman wore a loose white dress. Thin like lingerie. A thin white dress that hugged the contours of her hips and breasts, emphasizing her shapely curves.

She and the woman stared at each other for several seconds, unmoving. Yang blushed. The woman smiled and waved.

"Hey! Are you okay? That was some battle!"

The blonde smiled back and shouted across the water.

"Hah! Nah that was the easiest fight I've ever had. Not even a scratch on me!

"Come over here!"

The stranger beckoned to the blonde, with light steps that brought her closer to the shore. Yang swam toward her in steady breaststroke, eyes fixed on the woman's luscious body.

"Who was that man?" The stranger asked.

Yang was closer now and didn't have to shout.

"Some creep from earlier. Kept trying to touch me. A real scumbag. Felt so good to smash his face in."

"Oh my! That's quite a thing to say!... You must be quite the strong woman."

The woman's voice was strange yet tantalizing. The pitch both high and low, the words spoken almost like the words were part of a song. A voice like the inside of a seashell. The voice of the ocean. Only this one fit the marshy landscape around them. Yang blushed again, and swam toward the mysterious woman..

"Oh I'm strong all right. I bet I'm the strongest in my whole school!"

She knew she was bragging. Didn't care. Yang wanted to impress this woman. Make her see as the great warrior that she saw herself. Wanted to get closer and closer until they could touch.

Her entire body went hot. Face flushed in nervousness and embarrassment. Yang found herself unable to look away from the tight curves and the drifting fabric of the mysterious woman's thin white dress. With her long hair it almost seemed like everything moved at once. A goddess in constant motion. An alluring shape that made all those who looked upon it want to reach out and hold her close.

"You didn't see him go down?" Said the woman, changing the subject.

Her smile widened, possibly at the sight of Yang trying to make her swimming not look awkward and uncoordinated.

As Yang drew closer, her movements slowed. Reeds and moss got in her way. The underwater plants getting caught on her clothes, in her hair, and in the gaps of her weapons. They held her in place, and yang laughed embarrassingly.

"Woops. Heh. Someone bring out the weedwacker eh?"

The woman laughed at yangs joke.

"You're not stuck are you?" There was a hint of amusement in the woman's voice now. As though she were making fun of the busty blonde.

"Oh no not at all.. lemme just let out my load real quick... hehehe, pun not intended..."

Yang squirmed out of her leather duster, leaving it behind in the tangled mess of reeds and branches. A second later and Yangs metal gauntlet fell to the bottom of the lake. Her hands were free now, and she used them to pull at the strands of moss that caught on to the strands of her long golden hair.

"Need help?"

"Oh no I'm fine! I got this. See? Easy!"

Then, another green branch had wrapped itself around her leg.

"What the?"

She kicked at it with her free boot. And I response, it tugged. For a brief second water filled Yang's lungs as she gasped in surprise. With another burst of strength she kicked herself back to the surface.

"Heh. You didn't see that…" The blonde said.

The stranger beckoned with one hand, fingers straightening and curling as though she were pulling yang through some unseen force. The smile frozen on her face.

"Come closer…"

As Yang drew closer to the shore, the reeds and moss of the swamp surrounded her. They held onto her hair and coat, slowing her down, weighing her down even after being uprooted. Yang groaned again and began pulling the weeds out of her golden yellow hair.

XXXX

 **Lady Of The Lake**

"Come closer…"

The woman beckoned with one hand, fingers straightening and curling as though she were pulling Yang with some unseen force. The smile frozen on her face.

Yang squirmed out of her leather duster, leaving it behind in the tangled mess of reeds and branches. A second later and Yangs metal gauntlet fell to the bottom of the lake. Her hands were free now, and she used them to pull at the strands of moss that caught on to the strands of her long golden hair.

As she drew closer to the shore, the reeds and moss of the swamp surrounded her. They held onto her hair and coat, slowing her down, weighing her down even after being uprooted. Yang groaned again and began pulling the weeds out of her golden yellow hair.

"Need help?"

"Oh no I'm fine! I got this. See? easy!"

Yang cleared herself of the wet foliage and swam closer to the lake's edge. The girl tried to make her movements smooth and graceful. Tried to keep her sopping wet hair from getting across her face as she made her way to the shore. Whatever it took to make herself appear more attractive and admirable to the woman in front of her, and all the while Yang wanted to get as close as she can as soon as possible. The strange woman's visage was beyond tantalizing. Yang couldn't take her eyes off of her. The blonde kept staring even as she shoved her way past the moss, mud and gunk of the lake.

Then her movements stopped again. She pulled and clawed at the water, accomplishing nothing aside from making childish looking splashes across the water's surface. Her gaze broke off the woman and jerked downward. Somehow another green branch had wrapped itself around her leg.

"What the?"

She kicked at it with her free boot. As if in response, it tugged back. For a brief second water filled Yang's lungs as she gasped in surprise. When she kicked her way back to the surface, she looked down in anger and confusion

"What the heck was that!? GAH!"

It pulled her again. For a second she was submerged, water going into her mouth and nose. It FORCED its way in, as though the water itself were alive. Unseen tendrils shot into her nose and throat. Yang coughed and choked, panic and disgust washing over her mind. The next second Yang expelled her last bit of semblance. A burst of heat exploded off Yang's skin, pushing all the water and weeds off her in a crater momentary crater. Yang lay suspended in the air for a moment before gravity took hold again, and she was swallowed by the waters of the marsh.

Everything started groping her. Unseen hands formed into the water and squeezed at her shapely breasts. The formless object reached into her shirt and surrounded her heavy boobs, working its way over and underneath, a strange bumpy and rough texture like a thousand tongues licking and salivating on her skin all at once. And Yang yelled out when she noticed that the strange molestation focused on her nipples.

Yang struggled against the living lake. Kicked out with both her legs, but the plants that tied themselves to her legs held fast. Tried to punch or pull at the sentient vines, her bonds remained. Somehow this thing was stronger than Yang, and there was no way for her to combat such a foe. No weapons at her disposal. Her mind reeled, trying in desperation to figure out what was attacking her. What was happening? Was it a grimm? Or something else?

That was when the moss and reeds solidified into phallic, snake-headed objects, and push against Yang's pants. More and more of the lumps poked and prodded at her pussy, nudged her way into her round, tight ass, all of them trying to break through the cloth.

Yang struggled toward the shore. All the moss and swamp foliage clung to her hair and body, weighing her down, dragging against the water. She screamed and kicked her legs and reached out her arms, hands grabbing onto the plants and pulling herself forward like some kind of aquatic ladder.

It did not cross her mind that the strange woman had not moved from her spot on the shore.

Her boot touched the shallows. Sand and rock sliding down into the depths as she kicked them behind her. Half walking, half swimming. When she reached solid grown, she started leaping from her toes, arms still flailing wildly to pull herself to shore.

The robot arm malfunctioned. Water and weeds seeped into every nook and cranny of the device, shorting out the circuits and sensors built within. Yang's right arm twitched out of control. Every movement sending icecold, numbing sensations through her shoulders and down her torso. The heavy metal and tough Atlesian technology became more sluggish with every stroke until she might as well have let it go limp and drag it behind her.

Yang's false arm came off. Pulled out of its metal socket as though a child were pulling the limb off an action figure. The vines disassembled the thing until it was nothing more than pieces of metal sinking into the murky lake bottom.

But it didn't matter. She ignored it and kept pushing forward. More solid ground now. More shallows. Her awkward bobbing leaps became massive self assured steps. Her head broke through the surface and she gasped for air. Then her buxom breasts, the fingers of the ghostly molester sliding off her clear skin but clinging onto her shirt and bra. More pushing onto the shore. Step by step, against the sand and stone until….

All the plants that tugged and pulled at her being snapped off. Now she bent over near the water's edge, catching her breath. Her hair and clothes were soaked through, all clinging to her toned skin. Her shirt and vest now clung to her heavy melon breasts. Khaki pants wrapped tight on her thick hips and shapely butt.

"HAH!"

She started giggling. A high pitched condescending laugh aimed at belittling the strange anomaly that assaulted her. Happiness and relief flooded her being, knowing that the dangerous threat had turned out to be nothing after all. Now her clothes and hair were all a soaking mess. All of them clinging tight against her body, as though previewing Yang's curvy hips and thighs, and muscle-toned torso.

The strange woman walked up to Yang and stood before her. Her arms were crossed, a smirk on her face, one eyebrow raised as she watched Yang struggle back onto her feet. She was breathing hard, trying to catch her breathe from everything that happened in that accursed lake.

"Wow. You showed that shrubbery whose boss!"

Although the words seemed sarcastic, the girl spoke with such an excited energy that to Yang she seemed impressed. Yang didn't know what to say in response. She had just gotten out of a dangerous situation, and yet the girl in front of her was so tantalizingly beautiful that it drove her to feign casual strength.

The blonde racked her head trying to think of what to say next, all the while her eyes never stopped scanning the woman's body. Never stopped staring at the long greenish-black hair and white dress that continued to move about even when there was no wind. It was as though her entire body was in constant motion, the silhouette of her long slender legs appearing and disappearing beneath.

The blonde tried to blurt out a joke.

"I… Heh… Yeah… I guess I've got a… green thumb."

An awkward silence hung in the air. The woman's slight smirk drifted downwards, and she rolled her eyes up in a slight cringe. The woman was giving her a practiced, done up look. A look that Yang had given multiple times herself to the multitudes of people hitting on her. A look that said "Oh no. Just another loser" Yang panicked, mind, reeling. She needed to say something to salvage this catastrophic conversation.

"..Ahem."

Yang cleared her throat and tried to bring her right hand over her mouth. That was when she realized she had no right hand. It went to the bottom of this strange unmarked lake in the middle of an unexplored marsh on the outskirts of Mistral.

And all the while this beautiful woman kept looking unimpressed. Yang spoke as if she didn't notice, trying to appear excited and confident.

"It's just like I said! See? I told you it was all easy peasy!"

Behind Yang, the reeds and moss thickened. Every strand and branch tangled into the others, pressing together and hardening until they formed human face that smiled up from beneath the surface. The woman in front of Yang smiled, just stared at her face.

"It seemed easy, huh?" Said the woman.

"Oh yeah. Like it was nothing. But that's just how it always is for me. See, I'm a bit of a fighter you know? I might even be one of the best in fact. Ah who am I kidding? I AM the best! I haven't lost a fight yet!... Well-…" Yang was about to say "Well,, Except for the one that… took my arm off." But she kept quiet. Didn't want to talk about it, especially when in the face of this amazing beauty. The strange woman giggled, body and breasts bouncing, with a sound that may as well have made Yang melt.

"Oooh. I always love a strong woman."

"Hah. You know it baby." Yang wasn't even sure of the words coming out of her own mouth. She was just speaking the first things to come to mind. She continued, not realizing her eyes were checking out the woman's body without reservation.

"You've got a pretty smoking hot body yourself. You know… I'm on a journey right now…. Maybe you and I should come together… Heh… If ya know what I mean."

Yang's eyes were wide. Her breathing growing more intense. It was as though this stranger was invading her mind. The woman's strange, subtle movements despite appearing to stand still. The strange scent that wafted across Yang's nostrils, a mixing of every kind of flower known to man. Her blue eyes that shone bright, as though they had their own luminescence.

The woman giggled again, making Yang blush.

"Oooh, I might take you up on that.."

"Hah… You know it... sexy legs.."

Again came the subtle wince in the stranger's eyes. A cringe more intense than the one before. But Yang didn't notice on account that the woman stepped closer. Stepped forward with easy strides that seemed almost weightless, until their breasts were almost touching. She whispered then, musky breath so warm against Yang's face.

"Rather than come with you on your journey… How about we both come together right now?"

"Hah.. You kno-"

They kissed. Her body grew hot, while her state of arousal added to the moisture in her pants. The musky, flowery scent was overwhelming now, forcing Yang to relax her body without even realizing it. Her eyes were closed, mind wrapped in the taste and feeling of the woman's tongue in her own mouth. When the woman pulled back, Yang leaned forward as if in desperation, pushing her own tongue in the woman's mouth, tasted the bizarre sourness within, exploring everything while the other's tongue rubbed against her own.

That was when Yang noticed that the stranger had fangs.

She pulled back and opened her eyes, only to gasp at what she saw. Yang's mind reeled in absolute confusion.

What stood before her wasn't the tall slender woman with a white dress, but the grey-haired bespectacled bartender at the gas station.

"How…Wha?"

There was a sharp *thud* as the stranger performed a full motion kick into Yang's groin. A cunt punt with enough force to lift her off the ground and give her a full two seconds of air time. Stars exploded across her vision. Pain more intense than she had ever known arced from her hips all the way to her head. She landed on her knees, only to keel over and plant her face into the dirt, her one remaining hand between her legs.

"Uuuuuuuugghh." The blonde groaned.

"Its funny... That man from earlier, really was pestering me all day." Said the bartender. He walked forward and squatted down, smiling eyes peering down at the girl. Yang tried to stand up, but another wave of pain forced her to close her eyes and grit her teeth. What she didn't notice was a man rising from the lakeshore. Someone who seemed to be made of moss. Reeds, plants, and flowers all coagulating into a single humanoid form. That form changed color and shape, the contours and texture all transforming until it had the light tanned skin, lanky figure, and brown mullet of the man that rode on Yang's bike.

"However…." The grey-haired bartender spoke again, only in the *very middle* of his sentence, the voice transitioned back into the sultry tones of the woman.

"But that doesn't mean…I hated it..."

Yang looked up to see the slender woman once again. Only, she was different now. It still had the general shape of a woman, but what registered in Yang's vision was something unsettling and grotesque. Inhuman. She was taller now, arms and legs the size of Yang herself. The strange woman's eyes were now pure white circles with no iris or pupil, two moons in a blue sea. Her wide grin revealed rows and rows of crooked fangs, like the jaws of a crocodile. The slender arms had grown so large that her fingers could reach the ground without having to bend down. The beautiful lady that beckoned for Yang to come closer had become something like a "Witch".

"...He is my husband after all."

"…Wh-What?"

Two mossy, leaf-covered hands grabbed both of the blonde's legs. It curled tight against the ankles of her leather boots. Yang turned her head just enough to see an enormous man covered in moss lifting her legs, pulling upwards until only her chest still touched the ground. She dug her fingers into the dirt, still looking back, trying to figure out what she was looking at. It took another look before she started screaming.

The man did not cover himself in moss. He was *made* of moss. Mud and plants caked into the inner layers within, the water still flowing out of the holes in his sides. However, that was not what caused Yang to scream. It was his the fact that this plant-based creature *Had the same eyes and mullet-hairstyle as her passenger on the bike*.

"What. What are you freaks!?" Yang screamed.

It was then the witch grabbed Yang's wrist and lifted her off the ground. Yang's face now the same height as the woman's waist, her nose pressed into her crotch. She closed her eyes and struggled once more, eyes turning red as her semblance activated again even after so many uses. Yang's semblance was never meant for constant, repeated use. Both assailants were unbelievably strong, and Yang was fatigued from days of travel and the earlier bursts of energy. She struggled as the moss man opened up her legs and pushed his hips against her ass. Branches erupted from his naked crotch, all of them prodding and poking at the hapless girl's waistline. Meanwhile, her thrashing accomplished nothing other than to continuously rub her face into the witch's taint until a salty acrid juice seeped out of her clit and through her dress. The flesh beneath crinkled as though a layer of crust had formed around her vagina. Yang gagged and coughed, her yells of rage soon transitioning into groans of disgust.

Meanwhile the man-thing was holding up her legs while the extra appendages that sprouted from his sides pulled the leather boots off her feet.

"Orange socks. Oooh stylish"

He leaned over and licked her toes through the fabric, slime-covered tongue curving around her arches. Another explosion of energy erupted from Yang's skin, the strength flowing through her body turning her eyes glowing red, but that did nothing other than hit both assailants with the equivalent of a stiff breeze.

A voice echoed in the back of the blonde's mind. A familiar voice. Her father, warning her about the dangers of the world. "You can't just keep doing things without thinking. What if your opponent is stronger than you even with your semblance on? What if they're smarter? Or can tire you out? What then?"

At the time she had so arrogantly brushed off his questions. Nobody had beaten her, and Adam was definitely a weak, pathetic fighter who only got lucky because of his sword that cuts through aura. Yang believed that she would meet up with her friends, and later beat down Adam so hard and so easily that there would be absolutely no consequence for killing him. Maybe do it alongside Blake for a "girl power" moment that was so easy as to be unsatisfying. That's what was SUPPOSED to happen. She was the strongest person around after all…

The two assailants carried back into the lake, only they didn't bring her down in the water. They stayed in the shallows where the water was up to knee level. The man's grip shifted, the prickly needles of his tentacle-vines traveled up her back until they wrapped around her neck.

Now she struggled and fought with every ounce of strength she had left. This did nothing. Pine needles pricked at Yang's skin as the man-thing behind her loosened her buckle. The witch in front gripped Yang's head with her free hand and pushed her face between her legs, moaning as the girl's bellowed threats came out muffled against her crusty vagina. The pungent scent of rot and mold struck Yang full in the face, causing tears to form in her eyes.

Another voice came out from behind. The man-thing was speaking, a straggling, gargled laugh that became clearer with every word.

"Ah yes. That look of fear and confusion. THAT'S the look I like."

The belt buckle was off now. The rough, prickly branches gripped the waistline and pulled them just enough to expose the white panties underneath. Yang continued to struggle, her one hand had balled up into her fist, legs bending and trying to kick free, her semblance enhanced strength still yielding no results. The man-thing

"So it's only fair I answer the questions that you SHOULD ask right about now." Said the man.

"Most of which only needs one explanation… That my name isn't Dick Magnus. Or Cranny Crammer. Or Knick-Knack Paddy Whack."

The witch snickered.

"Oh no. No, you didn't. No way. You actually claimed that those were your names!?"

"Yes! Yes I did!"

"YOU'RE SO DUMB!"

They both started laughing. A horrifying sound where one cackled like the creak of a thousand collapsing trees trees, the other a gargling mix of bubbles and the screams of drowning rodents.

A bump formed in the woman's dress. Hard and round. Bony, like a person's kneecap. This bump grew in size and thickness until pushed out from behind the witch's dress, pressing into Yang's shut lips. What was a bump became a pillar, the curved shaft rubbing the fabric of her dress onto Yang's cheeks. And with every moment the acrid scent

The Man-Thing started snickering again too, but still talked directly to Yang.

"Allow me to introduce ourselves. My name is Bolotnik. This here is my lovely wife, Bolonitsa."

"Honey, I keep telling you that's not our names either, that's just what the locals used to call us. And even if you say our names I doubt it's something they teach in schools. The "Shapeshifting Masters of the Marshes" isn't a common grimm tale.

"Ah. It's true! I guess stories of humans turning into grimm and back to human would just scare all the kiddies. Ah shame though. Well if she didn't know us then, she will certainly know us now."

"Oh yes. She'll get to know us. So. Very. Intimately."

The witch lifted her dress to show that in place of a vagina was a penis that grew in size and thickness every passing moment. It extended longer and longer until it went past her jaw, past her neck. Yang stopped thrashing and just stared at the transforming member. It just kept getting bigger. Now it was as thick as her arms, the length reaching the top of her breasts. At the base of the witch's cock, a pair of testicles swelled until the sack was even larger than Yang's tremendous boobs. The blonde's eyes widened in fear and disgust, mind still unable to believe what was happening.

"No." She murmured. "No! No no no! That's not right! What are you? WHAT ARE YOU!?"

"You think she means what we are biologically, or what we identify as?"

"Does it matter in this context?"

"Nope."

Something hard and bony started poking into her from behind. Something with straight shaft and a head like the beak of a turtle. Across the entirety of it were the same pine needles that pricked at her skin, the "hairs" all stiff and straight, as though Yang were being rubbed by the head of a broom. It rubbed herself between her ass cheeks, prodding through it until it emerged out from the top. Every movement made her spasm and flinch, tingling sensations shooting all across her body. Forward and back, moving at its own pace though Yang's butt at the same the futanari penis struck at her cheeks.

XXXX

For the first time in Yang's life she pleaded.

"No. Stop. I was just trying to find the local bandit camp…I was just going to beat them up until I find my friends! I didn't mean for this to happen!"

Both monsters exchanged deadpan looks.

"Alone?" Said the witch without emotion.

"Yeap." Replied her husband.

They shook their heads.

Bolonitsa shifted her grip. She brought her hips back, making enough room for her gigantic penis that the head made wet slaps against Yang's cheeks. One hand still held the blonde's arm. The other gripped the shaft of her cock, aiming it so it would slide in once the teenager opened her mouth.

Yang instinctively tried to punch with her other hand, aiming for the witch's testicles. But Yang had no right arm anymore. Now the only thing to do was keep her mouth shut while the penis head prodded past her lips and rubbed against her teeth.

That's when Bolotnik shoved his prickly penis into the blonde's asshole. It didn't go in smooth. There was too much of a size difference. So he had to put effort into forcing it in, opening up the hole, the sheer tightness making him groan as her rotund ass spread apart. But it didn't end. His penis grew longer. So long that it traveled into her stomach. So thick that it stretched out her skin. THe imprint of his tentacle cock bulged down from her waist. Still even then it kept thrusting. In and out. Stiff hairs combing through every inch of her being.

Instead he smiled as Yang's body spasmed from the infinite stiff hairs prickling every single bit of her insides. Screamed as her asshole enlarged to fit his throbbing member.

The girl's scream only lasted for a second before Bolonitsa rammed her cock down the blonde's throat. Yang's eyes rolled upwards, scream muffled until it transitioned into gargled coughing. Her jaw was open as wide as it could go. Tongue stuffed and unable to move around the veiny cock. Both monsters let go of her arms and legs, and let her limbs fall on their own.

These penises were so hard they kept her suspended in the air. The girl's legs kicked forward and back, toes not even touching the ground because of just how high up she was. Her red eyes swiveled left and right as she tried to attack the two monsters. The heels of her socked feet dug into Bolotnik's hairy balls. He groaned, and for a second Yang smiled at the solid hit, her mind already choreographing the blows she'd rain down upon them once she escaped. However the man-thing didn't collapse.

Instead his penis became even larger, stretching Yang's asshole out so wide that every single muscle in her body clenched from the surge of pain. Her legs opened wide, knees straightened, toes clenched against her socks. The fingers of her one hand clawing at the shaft of Bolonitsa's waist as though both pleading and attacking her at the same time.

That's when they started moving. Yang yelled and groaned with every thrust. They both their hips forward and back, one going in while the other was going out. Yang Xiao Long had become a penis see saw.

She screamed as it stretched her asshole out over and over, the vibrations of her voice reverberating against the cock pulling out of her throat. Bolotnik's waist slammed against Yang's hips, making the blonde's . All the while her massive melon breasts bounced in rhythm to his testicles that slapped against her cunt. At random times he'd slap her ass hard enough to leave a red impression on her skin, every strike forcing her to close her eyes and groan in pain, teeth grit against the smooth cock gagging her throat. Yang inhaled when Bolonitsa's penis pulled out, sometimes making a duck face as she sucked on the enlarged cock

The witch Bolonitsa pulled out just as the man pushed in. Her fat, veiny penis slid backwards all the way until Yang tasted its head on the tip of her tongue. She bit down but her teeth only slid across the surface, her yells and groans of rage ending in loud gags as the penis plugged up her throat. She couldn't breathe, couldn't stop gagging again and again as saliva and precum flowed out of her mouth. Bolonitsa fucked Yang's mouth like she were probing for treasure, wiggling her waist to feel out every bit of the girl's stomach. The blonde closed her eyes to brace against the pain, opening them in intervals only to witness the high speed close up of Bolonitsa's pubic hair scrunching itself on her face. Bolonitsa grabbed Yang's head with both her hands, wrapping the blonde hair between her bony fingers. Both of the monster's testicles slapped against her, the sound mixing in with the gags, groans, and slaps from the other side until the three of them created a high tempo beat. A hambone band featuring nothing but giant genitals and the lewd agony of a sexy blonde with luscious tits and child bearing hips.

If the monstrous couple were to write lyrics it would be something about how Yang's body was "All about that bass, all that bass, no treble". However that wouldn't be true, since over time Yang whimpered rather than groan, mixing the harsh gagging with the high-pitched whines of a hurt puppy. A much more apt lyric would be something about how Yang had "Posted in the wrong neighborhood"

They lost track of time. The pounding never stopped. For hours and hours they fucked Yang's ass and mouth. At several points her body started to spasm and convulse. Her legs straightened up, toes curled, eyes rolled to the back of her head, arm twitching as she reached a hellish orgasm. Her love juices sprayed onto the floor, the pressure strong enough to break the mud. This happened several times

Bolonitik groaned, eyes rolled back as he let out sighs of ecstasy.

"Oooh yes. This is great. Isn't this great, honey? Oooh its so good. I will never tire of tapping this ass!"

"Egh. I've had better." Replied the witch. She gave a coy smile.

"I still prefer your head to her's."

"Aww. Babe…Oh man..You're making me cum. I think i'm about to blow."

"Oh yes same here."

Yang opened her eyes. The pupils were indigo. Gone was the rage and anger from before. Now there was nothing in her mind but fear and the desire to escape. She tried to scream "NO!" As they picked up speed, every thrust going to the base before pulling out all the way to the head. Soon their rhythm broke, both of them pounding into her throat and ass, reaching into her stomach, at their own pace.

Their moans grew louder and higher, just as Yang's gagging and coughing increased in speed. The blonde tried to push Bolonitsa away, her one hand on the witch's hips, her socked feet kicked backward against Bolotnik's thighs and balls. She punched, pushed, grabbed at both the witch's balls with her hand, pressed her feet between her toes. All her strength devoted to every limb, trying to push them away, but they were unstoppable. Instead she only gave them more pleasure. Their voices rose in volume and pitch, all the while their hips thrusting forward even faster and faster.

"Ooh baby I can feel you!"

"I can feel YOU!"

Their penises were touching inside Yang's stomach. Both heads bushed and rubbed against each other together as if they were kissing. More thrusts. Flesh rods slid in out through both holes four more times until they both exploded. Everyone moaned and screamed in a crescendo never reached before. The thunderous slaps became sloshing and splashing sounds as streams of cum shot out from both ends of Yang's body. Their cocks had become hoses, pumping semen until the blonde's stomach swelled up like a balloon. Cum spurted out of her ass. Cum streamed out her nose and out of her mouth. Bolonitsa and Bolotnik had their waists splashed with a concoction of cum. Her indigo-purple eyes were wide open and rolling back in an unrestrained ahegao. And beneath the gangbang cacophony was the continuous spray of Yang's own climaxing pussy.

"OOOOOOOH" Yelled Bolonitsa

"GRAAAAAAAH" shrieked Bolotnik

If one still cared about the musical metaphor from earlier, this situation would warrant the matching song lyrics of:

"And they'll start coming, and they don't stop cumming/

And they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming/

And they don't stop coming…"

And so on and so forth.

Yang Xiao Long gargled and choked on the infinite stream of semen. Her entire body went limp. Arm and legs dangled down above the flooded ground. Expression nothing but a blank stare into the depths of Bolonitsa's triangular pubes. Bolonitsa and Bolotnik both let out a pillowy sigh as their rock-hard cocks softened and yielded to the weight of Yang's body. The blonde slid down, hand and feet now low enough to dip into the pool of semen below. Even as she went further and further down, more cum flowed out of her mouth, nose, and ass, further filling the cum pool, her swollen belly shrinking back to normal. When both cocks pulled out, she fell into the pool of cum with a clumsy *kerplunk* noise. The semen pool was so large and deep now that she was *floating* face down in it. A second later, bubbles formed at surface, as if to show her gurgling the semen.

XXXX

Bolonitsa and Bolotnik sighed as they admired the sunrise.

No longer did the pale glow of the moon sweep over the marsh. Instead there came the golden light that brought color back to all it touched. Tall grass extended as far as the eye could see, an illusion that hid the deep waters beneath. Rocky pathways extended besides the canals, crossing each other until they formed something akin to borderless mazes.

Yang's yellow motorcycle was nowhere to be seen. They had lost it in their battle. Creatures shifted across the landscape, covering the craters of yesterday's battle. Snakes and lizards sunned themselves near the water's edge. Ripples and subtle splashes broke the water's surface, signs of underwater life feeding on the insects that grew restless in the rising humidity.

Warmth beat down on Yang's naked back. Her body moved, arm and legs flailing for a second so that the puddle swirled and splashed onto her already cum-soaked hair. It took a few seconds to push herself up from the pool of cum. Sperm dripped down her entire body, Shoulders. Breasts. Legs. All of it sloping down back into the creamy collection below.

"Wow. She's still at it!" clapped Bolonitsa

"Tight the whole time, and still struggles even after its over!"

They nodded to each other before turning their gaze back to the blonde.

"We should bring her home. Give her to our little one."

"Bah! What about us? I'm still aching to have another go… and her flesh is so *hot and tight*, just the way I like it!"

Her strength returned as her semblance activated again. A small shockwave burst from her body, a small breeze that lifted her hair and flung the sticky sperm off her skin. Heat vapors emanated from her body, boiling the cum around her ankles and giving her a blurred, inhuman appearance. Glowing eyes glared at Bolotnik and Bolonitsa, Yang's constant gaze unwavering from behind the fiery veil. However, the hybrid-grimm only laughed in amusement.

"Ooh. Spicy!"

"See? She wants to go another round too!"

"Oh please. That's ju-"

Another explosion sounded out behind them, and they turned their heads in time to see a pillar of water rise from the lake's surface.

XXXX

 **The Grootslang**

"Oh please. That's ju-"

Something stirred in the lake behind them. Two shapes darting through the water at inhuman speed, their silhouettes crashing into each other with such force that waves 3 feet high crashed against the shore. Yang and the two hybrid-grimm turned toward the water and watched it churn and bubble.

Soon the two shapes drew closer to the shore. Three dragon heads burst forth from the pillar, all of them identical to the one next to it. Grey masks along their faces marked them as grimm. Large red eyes that swiveled at its surroundings. Reptilian jaws that lined with asymmetrical rows of sharpened teeth. Long, serpentine necks that twisted and turned as though trying to escape something behind them. The three dragons creature opened opened their mouths wide and gave a high pitched, ear-piercing screech of pain. And then… the dragons died. Blood spurted upwards from the base of their neck, tinging the water scarlet. The heads drooped down and fell, exposing the shredded chunks of meat that used to be the base of their neck.

The beast that died was a hydra. A beast that Yang's highschool textbooks warned to never engage alone. An animal with immense power and durability.

What killed the hydra was something never seen or mentioned before in the textbooks. Something much worse.

XXXX

Bolonitsa turned to Yang.

"Speak of the devil. Allow us to introduce you to our out of control, flat chested, homosexual, futanari daughter!"

Bolotnik squinted at his wife.

"...you mean our son?"

"Whatever! Same thing! I dont give a shit!" Exclaimed the mother of the year.

The man-thing shook his head and rolled his eyes, before turning to Yang speaking in a casual tone.

"This is our child. We didn't name it at first but the locals called it 'Grootslang'. We liked the name so... Grootslang! Say hi to your new playmate!"

I am Groot." Replied the creature.

Yang blinked, unsure of that was just an automatic response or if it was an actual greeting.

This new creature towered over the rest. It had no legs, but slithered up to Yang with its serpentine body. The girl braced herself, semblance roaring up again to prepare for an attack. Grootslang paused, letting the girl get a good look at her new opponent.

Grootslang A tower of muscle and bone. Thick elephant hide covered with grey and blue reptilian scales that gleamed in the light. Below its jaws and neck was the torso of a man, muscular arms going down around its sides. Its beefy hands curled into fists. Yang watched as the creature lifted its elephant trunk revealing rows and rows of curved fangs. It roared. A piercing trumpet that rippled the water and made Yang wince in pain. It was a sound completely foreign to the workings of normal biology, that of a hiss and an elephant roar combined in a single voice box.

"Oooh. I think he likes you." The creature's parents snickered behind him.

"You two will make such nice babies!"

Then Grootslang stared at Yang with yellow, unblinking, slit-pupiled eyes. Watched her stand up on shaking, pigeon toed legs. Even then cum still dripped down her curvaceous body. Semen slid down her breasts, covering her pink nipples. Flakes of sperm stuck to her wild yellow blonde hair and slid down her wide hips and thick muscle toned thighs. Her eyes went from shining indigo to a bright red glow.

Yang wiped the cum juice out if her eyes and mouth. Pushed the sticky yellow bangs out of her vision.

"No.. not this... I wont... I wont let you all do what you want with me!" There was defiance in her voice, though she trembled from the effort of keeping herself up. It took a second before she held herself steady. The beast roared and beat its chest with its fists. The scales shielded its hide, creating a rhythm out of bashing steel against steel.

"I AM GROOT!" Grootslang's muscles tensed, ready for battle. His parents meanwhile cheered him on in the back.

Yang bent her knees, left arm outstretched behind her back, ready for a haymaker powerstrike. Groostlang coiled his serpentine tail. Chest and body compacted into itself as though being stuffed into a box. The same contraction that Bolotnik had performed earlier.

They both leaped at the same time. Yang's feet sank into the mud. Her orange socks slid off her feet as they clung to the sticky sperm puddle beneath.

Grootslang's tail uncoiled. Every ounce of tension released at once, slinging the beast forward in an explosive burst of movement. His leap was twice as powerful and twice as graceful as Yang's. A single pounce that closed the distance before Yang even left the ground.

The two collided.

Yang might as well not have bothered. She didn't even slow him down. The beast performed a full body tackle that slammed the blonde into the ground just short of the cum pool the girl had leaped from. His right hand held her wrist above her head. His chest pinned her torso, leaving only her legs free at either side. The blonde yelled and thrashed, body twisting in an attempt to slide out, buxom breasts bouncing up and down with every movement. A sadistic smile spread across Grootslang's reptilian face, and he raised his clawed hand into the air.

A blur as he stabbed downwards toward her neck. And there was a wet squelching sound as the creature's fingers pierced through.

The struggle stopped. Yang's body became limp. A second of suspense, before Yang gasped as she found herself still alive. Grootslang had opened his hand at the last moment so that the claws punctured the ground beneath. Now he merely held her neck in place. Yang trembled. Her boyish groans now nothing more than small whimpers. Grootslang looked down to see the red in her eyes fade back to their usual indigo-purple.

Grootslang's head leaned closer. The smell of drool and half-digested meat made Yang wince in disgust. The blonde groaned and leaned her head left and right, her struggle making her buxom boobs lean along with her. She whined as the elephant trunk dropped and sniffed at her face and hair. It curled around her head before resting around her like a thick, fleshy halo. Then came the creature's forked tongue. Rough, bumpy, and with enough saliva to completely drench her body. It explored the valley between her mountainous breasts before pinching her nipples. Then the beast put those nipples in his mouth, biting down while sucking on them with his lips.

Bolotnik and Bolonitsa turned to each other.

"Aww look, she likes the girl already!"

"You mean "He" likes the girl already."

"Maybe we should leave and give them some private time?"

"Do you want to?"

"Nope. Let's watch."

"Hah! Agreed!"

When Yang looked down, she saw something that sent her very being into a state of pure terror and disgust. Two bulbous, prehensile pillars of flesh twisted and curved across her hips. At first Yang thought them to be twin snakes with toothless mouths and and no eyes. In reality they were something much worse, and Yang screamed and struggled at the very sight of them.

They were penises. Bulbous human penises that grew larger and heavier with every pulse of its throbbing visage. Penises with such size and weight that it seemed impossible for them to have been so neatly tucked into Grootslang's reptilian cloaca. Any other girl would have trouble lifting either penis, some of them even pinned down by their sheer density. Precum dripped down each head, making both dicks shine in the golden light of dawn. Warts and bumps covered the misshapen dick with all across the head and shaft. and they moved *on their own*, one independent of the other… And both of them were curving to point their way into Yang's exposed pussy.

"No. Please." She trembled and shook. Her feet pushed and stomped against the ground to slide free of Grootslang's hold. When that didn't work, she used her flexibility raise her leg kick downward. Her bare feet beat against Grootslang's chest and face. Yet he didn't even react to the strikes.

Grootslang's elephant trunk caught one leg by the ankle, while his right hand grabbed the other. Left hand still pinning the girl's arm. Yang's arms were pinned above her head, both legs straight, one ankle by her face, the other straightened at her side. In that position, Yang's tiny pussy was as exposed, ready for its first virgin fuck. Grootslang pushed his body forward, dual penises curling and compacting itself like springs, both aimed into the curvaceous blonde's cunt.

She screamed and shook her head in continuous defiance.

"No! NO! NOO! NOOO!"

In one final attempt at escape, Yang's semblance activated. Her muscles tightened. Her body hardened. Yang Xiao Long's entire being strained to out muscle the monster.

It wasn't enough.

Both cocks sprang forward with force comparable to one of Yang's own semblance-powered haymaker punches. They moved faster than humanly possible, their blurred forms pounding straight into the exposed pussy.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Bolotnik and Bolotnitsa both heard an audible *squelch*. A stream of blood flowed down her hips. Yang's eyes opened, and her head threw back while her face froze in an absolute state of pain. In a single thrust both penises demolished her hymen and stretched out her insides all the way to her womb. The blonde's entire body spasmed. Her knees and ankles straightened, toes curled. One arm stiff Then the dicks thrust even further. The skin of her stomach stretched until the imprint of both penises stretched across her stomach.

"Ooh Daaayuum!" Jeered Bolotnik and Bolotnitsa while leaning back.

Grootslang pulled out. The entire girth of his cock slithered out of Yang's body, leaving her pussy as a gaping hole. The girl gasped as she was free from the fleshy pressure. Deep breaths now, face relaxing to her normal conscious state. Yang picked up her head and looked down at the damage the creature did. Before she could respond, Grootslang thrust both cocks back into the hole. Again came the imprint of two monster penises in a single vagina. They stretched every bit of her past the point of human possibility. And again Yang screamed in pain while tears dripped down her cheeks.

"AH G- NO PL- AH! NO! NO! AH! AAAH!" She couldn't stop screaming and groaning.

Yet there was a hint of something else in Yang's scream. Moans of pleasure within the pain. Grootslang heard this and thrust even harder, grunting his own name as though proclaiming some kind of gladiatorial victory.

"I am Groot! I. Am. Groot. IAmGroot!…I. AM. GROOT!"

His musky breath drifted down her face. Felt the forked as it gave her open-mouthed kiss. Her clitoris became erect, rubbing against the cold scales of the beast. He let go of Yang's limbs, now just leaning forward with both hands squeezing and pushing against her mountainous melon breasts. Her nipples became erect too, every movement sending a tingling sensation all over her.

Even though Yang's limbs were free, there was still no escape. Grootslang's weight pinned her body into the floor. The sheer ferocity of his penetrations were pounding her pelvis into the dirt. Her one hand slapped against his armored hide in a useless gesture of struggle. Her attempts to kick him gave the creature the opportunity to lick her feet and suck on her toes. She was too weak to struggle, for every thrust pounded her womb so hard she kept sinking further and further into the ground.

Again and again. Pounding. Hammering. Crushing her womb. Penetrating the opening, pulling out, and slamming against the back of her insides repeatedly.

And then the girl began having thunderous, soul-piercing orgasms. Multiple in a row. Sometimes at the same time. Torrents of juice sprayed out from her pussy. Her indigo-purple eyes rolled to the back of her head. Her body shook and spasmed as though being electrocuted, and her back arched up into the air for a second before another dual-penis thrust slammed her hips back down. Her mind blanked as the insurmountable pleasure coursing destroyed every single thought through in mind.

All her screams turned into grunts and moans as the tentacle-penises slammed against her stomach. She was losing consciousness, and through every penetration her high pitched whines rang out across the forest.

The penises were getting harder. More swollen. The throbbing inside the blonde's body getting more thunderous and violent. Precum was flowing into her pussy, clear liquid seeping out of her already inflated womb. Above yang's incessant moans were the grunts and snarls of the beast, his own voice rising in speed and pitch, matching with the increased speed of his piston hips.

The beast's parents cheered him on

"Yeah, that's it son, you're doing great!"

"That's my girl! Show her who's boss! Impregnate that bitch!"

They both looked at each other. Bolotnik held a deadpan expression. Bolotnitsa, a shit eating grin.

"When this is over, were all going to have a serious talk about what our child is."

"I AM GROOOOT!" the beast crooned at the height ecstasy and triumph.

There was an explosion in Yang's pussy. A blast of cum that and expanded her womb. Two hot, thick streams of sperm spewed into the deepest parts of her insides. Trillions of microscopic monstrous tadpoles began a ferocious assault on her ovaries.

For a second time yang inflated like a balloon. She screamed and shook. Her eyes rolled until they became nothing but white. The thick blonde's body spasmed, bazooka boobs bouncing every which way as her hips rocked back and forth on their own. The girl's arms and legs jerked out and in, hands clenched and toes curled as every single muscle tightened and flexed, bringing grootslang into another climax even as he continued to thrust into her battered cunt.

The beast stood up to its full height, clawed hands gripping the girl's wrist and shoulder. The girl still hung off its cock for several seconds, her hair dangling above the dirt. Muffled sloshing sounds as the cocks penetrated into her womb and swished the contents inside.

A pause. The thrusting stopped. Grootslang let her stay suspended on the rock hard penises, before he let go of her body.

Gangbanged Yang became a roaring rocket of creamy cum. A bellowing balloon that blasted off Grootslang's steel hard shaft. She twisted and turned, sailing up to the trees in a shallow arc, the girl's expanded vagina transformed into her very own jizz jetpack. As the pressure ceased, the blonde plopped once again into the monster couple's solitary sinkhole of spooge.

Even now she was still orgasming. Her mouth moving, but unable to speak aside from the trembling grunts and moans that escaped her lips. Her entire body wracked with sheer mind numbing ecstasy, floating on her back in the shallow pool of cum.

And yet she was still conscious, still trying to escape. Yang turned her body until she was on her stomach. Face and breasts submerged into the semen for a few seconds, before the girl summoned the strength to stand.

"Look! Even after all of that she still isn't broken!"

"Its true. Looks like we hit the jackpot tonight!"

Yang pushed herself up to her feet, facing the monsters. She took a step forward, but stopped as Grootslang's meaty hands closed on her hips and chest and lifted her up again. The beast raised her over his head, before slamming her down onto his double cocks once more. Now the double dicks filled both holes, creating a new beat of the rapid fire fucking.

Bolotnitsa yawned.

"Honey it's getting late. And I think there are more humans coming this way."

Bolotnik nodded and called out to his child.

"Groot! Let's bring her home. Then we can enjoy her together." Said the other.

"I am Groot!"

"Aaaah-AAAH-aaauuggh" moaned Yang Xiao Long.

The elephant-snake beast slithered backwards, its mannish arms still gripped around Yang's breasts and hips. The piston penises continued to blast thick globs of cum into her womb, leaving behind a trail of semen as it slid away.

Both parents followed, holding hands as they admired the brilliant sunset. Their faces lit up as they looked down at the debauchery taking place, pride welling in their eyes.

"I'm so glad our child's first time was with such a strong, beautiful girl. This is such a happy moment."

Bolotnik and Bolonitsa were walking on the surface of the lake now. Their auras glowed along their feet, the energy repurposed so their bodies treated the water like solid ground.

Grootslang didn't do this, but kept himself afloat with powerful sweeps of his tail. Yang bounced along his waist, submerged up to her waist.

"Yes, my love. Now our little baby becomes an adult!"

"Fo real, yo! Having sex is tight!" Said the grootslang.

Both parents stopped. Their eyes narrowed. The beast continued to speak in that strange alien tongue.

"You can talk!?" Said the wife.

"Fo shizzle my nizzle! Naw I mean? Fo real, Check it out this bitch be ridin on my dick like a hoe. Nah I mean? Yeah she tight like a wire, pussy burnin on fire. I pumpin into her never get tired."

The woman clapped her hands and giggled.

The man both stared, mouths agape.

"Oh god no." Said the man-thing. His mind raced. How did he learn to speak in such a way? There was no civilization in all of Remnant that had such a dialect. Helpless against the sudden and inexplicable changes to his child, he could do nothing but stare at the homunculus before him.

All of them kept going, sinking further down with every second. Soon the wet slapping turned into the churned sloshing of the lake water. All four of them disappeared under the depths of the lake in the middle of nowhere. They took Yang to the many underwater caves that the monsters called their home.

Reduced to a plaything for the beasts, Yang felt their massive cocks beat into her pussy daily. When her semblance activated, her body grow stronger, her pussy tighter, making her an onahole that would never get loose.

As for Bolotnik, that his wife still considered Groot to just be a futanari girl, and the foreign way his son spoke, made him consider his life choices.

 **The End**

XXXX

 **Author's Commentary:**

Hello everyone!

Part of the reason why this chapter took so long was because I wasn't satisfied with my first draft. For this chapter I wanted to write about a swamp, or marshland, because I haven't had a setting like that in any of my other fanfictions. So, in order to fit the setting I went about looking up mythological swamp beasts.

Originally Yang was supposed to be defeated by a hydra, and her sex scene would have some underwater/drowning play. but the more I thought about it, the more it didn't seem like a good fit. I just couldn't figure out a satisfying fight choreography that would end in a sex scene. All the choreographies I ran in my head just ended with Yang either killing it or getting killed herself. After all, such a beast is something that the RWBY girls fight all the time, PLUS the fact that in the original mythology, the hydra was defeated with a flame-based weapon. This is something very much in line with what Yang has (Red-bullet shotgun gauntlets).

So the hydra idea was scrapped, as well as around 6 pages worth of the fight scene, and a version of the Yang vs "Man" fight scene where he just gets blasted off into the horizon Team Rocket style.

Eventually, my search for a better Swamp Monster led me to the wiki page of Bolotnik and Bolotnitsa, two frog/human hybrid things that lure their victims into the water by disguising themselves as human. I thought "Oh! I love monsters like this. The best part about this is the fact that they're not just some big monster to be defeated like all of the other grimm in RWBY, but the fact that they can disguise themselves as humans makes them CREEPY and UNSETTLING! I can make this work! I'll even write them as a dynamic duo, similar to Nishu and Glom in my Senran Kagura fic."

But I still wanted to include a monster that could just overpower the girl through sheer strength. So for that role I chose the grootslang. Go ahead, google up images of the grootslang. It has to be one of the coolest, and scariest looking animal-based creatures I've ever seen in my life. A real abomination of nature. A perfect example of a homunculi if I've ever seen one. Also, what better way to show a monsters strength than to see it kill another powerful monster?

And well. It's called the "Grootslang". I couldn't help having him say "I am Groot".

I'm sorry to say that this will likely be the last chapter to this story. I know that in the beginning I said I'd do three scenarios, but I've come to realize that I'm just not very invested in this task. I don't like RWBY. I haven't seen Volume 6 or 7, but I don't plan on seeing it any time soon. There's also a lot of things happening IRL that are eating up my free time, and I don't think I'll have enough to do side projects of things I don't care about. And so, I'll call this "Completed"

As always, any and all feedback is welcome!

Thank you all for reading!

Extra note:

I may add a bonus scene to this scenario. Have Raven join Yang Xiao Long as they get screwed by swamp creatures. I haven't started on this at all, but it'll definitely be an idea that I might entertain.


End file.
